Marriage by Force
by Master and Commander
Summary: Kagome, the princess of Kai, has recieved countless marriage proposals, but she has turned all of them down. Her parents have no choice but to choose for her. Who is this mysterious prince of Wasashi she is to marry? CH UPDATE: Feb 24
1. The Dreaded News

Hey guys! Guess what? This is my first fic ever! I'm so excited! I hope you guys like it. And after I get some done on this story, I will start the other ones. So back off all you story-idea-stealer-people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just this idea. :_Hugs Kilala plushie:_

Summary: Princess Kagome has gotten many marriage proposals, but has turned all of them down. Her parents are very frustrated with her, and decide to pick for her...

==========================================================================

_.:Marriage by Force:._

Kagome stared out her window thinking of the most recent proposal she had received. About the lecture she had gotten from her "loving and concerned" parents after she turned it down. She sighed. Being the Princess of Kai, she was supposed to marry a prince from a far off land, so she could then take up the post as queen.

'My parents just don't understand. I can't just say I'll marry some guy after spending one day with him.'

She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Sango!"

Kagome's face lit up. She loved talking to her best friend, even if she was her maid. Importance of position didn't matter to Kagome. Many of the servants in the castle would whisper to each other whenever she talked or showed kindness to commoners. She knew what they said, but she couldn't care less. Kagome loved helping people, and nobody could change that.

"His majesty wishes to speak with you," she said with a gloomy look on her face.

Kagome's smile turned into a frown. "Very well. Father has probably found another snobbish suitor for me."

Sango tried to smile, although any eye could see it was fake. "Don't worry. You'll find 'that special someone' one day."

"But father always picks men who have no love in their ways of ruling. If I am to marry a tyrant, I will live a life of misery."

Kagome's father was the king over the country called Kai. He was not a very patient man, and wanted his daughter to marry, accept the crown as queen, and have a child. He didn't care what the man was like, as long as he was the son of a rich and powerful king from a far off land. Kagome wondered what this one would be like.

Sango led her down to the throne room where the king and queen sat.

Kagome looked around expecting to see a young and handsome prince, but saw no one.

"Kagome dear, come sit," said her mother gently.

Her father took her hand and said, "My lovely daughter, why do you turn down all of the proposals given to you? You do realize that this is at least the eighth proposal."

Kagome had lost count around five, but was not surprised at the high number. She remembered some of them very clearly. One was very rude and had slapped her when she had spoken to Sango. Another was very sloppy and had no manners what so ever at the meal table. When she saw him eat, she could have compared it to a pig eating slop. The princess shuddered just thinking about it and shook the thought away quickly.

The king spoke again. "My dear daughter, you have not chosen a husband and you are already 15! It is getting late, dear."

"I know father," Kagome said soothingly. "I will find the right one next time."

"My daughter, there will not be a next time." Her father got a sad expression on his face. Kagome became very confused and cocked her head to the side.

"Father, I'm not sure I follow-" but she was cut off by her mother.

"Kagome. You have become a fine young lady. If you cannot choose a husband for yourself, we have no choice but to...choose on for you." Kagome's mother began to cry.

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't speak. Then, she got up the courage and asked, "And may I ask who my husband is to be?"

Her father looked at her with sad eyes. "Prince Inuyasha."

================================================================

Hehe, you guys like it so far? I know, Kagome speaks kind of proper, but that'll change later. Anyway, if you want me to post the next chapter, review, review, review! 'Till next time, Love and Peace!


	2. Shattered Window

Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is late. I wanted to update, but the server was down. Anyway, enjoy, and if there are any spelling errors, I apologize in advance.

================================================================

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha_! .:sobs and hugs Kilala plushie tighter:._

_Chapter Two_

_.:A Shattered Window:._

It hit Kagome like a bullet. She paled as the words replayed in her head. Kagome had heard terrible things about the ruler of Wasashi and his son. The rumors she had heard from the town's people had always been horrible. They said that he's snobbish and self-centered, and had no respect for anyone. She also knew Wasashi was one of the most powerful lands around, so she had no trouble figuring out why her father chose this kingdom.

Her mother started to sob louder, which made Kagome almost feel sorry for her. 'No,' she thought. 'There's no way this is real. It's just a nightmare. Yea, it's just a nightmare. I'll wake up sooner or later.' But she knew it wasn't an illusion. She knew that it _was_ real.

"They'll be here by nightfall and stay for 5 days. After that time passes, you will return to their kingdom where you will live out the rest of your days." The king no longer looked sad, but for some reason, he looked happy. Almost triumphant.

'What!? He's happy? He's happy that he has succeeded in ruining my future?' Kagome became furious as angry tears began to run down her cheek.

The princes shook with hatred. She never thought it could be possible. For one to hate one's own parents, but now she knew that it was possible. For that is what she felt.

The girl trembled and said quietly, "I h-hate you daddy." With that she burst out of the throne room, tears flying everywhere.

Her vision was blurry from the tears that were now streaming down her face. The raven-haired princess burst into her room while Sango was busy scrubbing her floors.

Kagome threw herself on her bed and cried into her pillows. Sango hated to see her friend like this. Kagome was always happy, and Sango had never really seen her firend this upset. Sango rubbed her back comfortingly. "Come on Kaggy, {a/n-Kaggy? -.-} let's pick out a dress for you to wear tonight."

Kagome looked out her window at the sundial in the garden. It read 17 hundred hours. {I think that's how you say it. Anyway, it's 5pm.}

"His majesty said they would arrive around 19 hundred hours, so that doesn't give us much time to get you ready," Sango said trying to cheer her friend up, but failing miserably.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kagome got out of the bath tub and dried herself off. She looked at Sango who was deep in thought. "What is it Sango?" she asked.

"Oh, umm, it's nothing," she said quickly.

"Come on Sango, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just, your father asked me to wear something nice tonight. But, I don't have that many nice dresses. I didn't want to tell you because it sounds like I am spoiled." She sighed. "Oh, the drawbacks of being a maid."

Kagome smiled at her friend's comment. "Sango, you can borrow one of my dresses. You know I have way too many."

Sango looked at her friend with thankful eyes. "You mean it Kagome?"

"Of course! You've done so much for me. Why shouldn't I? How about we help each other get ready?"

And so the two girls went to work making everything perfect. Kagome wore a beautiful green ball gown with her hair pulled into a tight bun with a few strand hanging down.

Sango stared at her friend in awe. "Kagome, you look wonderful. You're going to blow that prince away!" she laughed.

Kagome looked at her friend's attire. Sango had put on a light pink dress with her long hair flowing down her back.

"Yea well, you're going to blow the prince's servent away, Sangy," she laughed.

Sango looked at her and twitched a little. "Sangy?"

"Hey, if you can call my Kaggy, I should be able to call you Sangy."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Everyone waited in the throne room for the arrival of the king and prince. Kagome began to get nervous as the time drew nearer to when they would walk through the castle gates. Time went by, and still no king. Nearly half an hour after their due arrival time, Kagome stood up.

"Well, I guess they aren't coming. Oh well, that's alright. I guess I'll just go back to-"

But she stopped as the room erupted with the sound of glass breaking. The princess looked up in horror as she saw someone burst through the stained glass window, pieces of it falling everywhere. The figure flew through the mess and she saw a streak of black and silver.

"No," she whispered. "It can't be."

Oooo, my first cliffy! Wheee! Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it. I shall update as soon as possible! Again, sorry for the delay. I'll make up for it. I promise! What do you want from me? Double chapters? Longer chapters? Fanservice?? Tell me in your review. {Hopefully you will review.} Oh, by the way, if you have suggestions for the story, feel free to voice your opinion. I will gladly consider them! 'Till next time! Love and Peace! ;3

P.S.- The chapters will get longer. I promise.


	3. The Capture

Hey guys! I'm back! Everyone clap. applause Thank you, thank you. All these lovely reviews have motivated me into writing another chapter! Yay! Okay, first things first. I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short. I wanted it to be a cliffy and I didn't know what else to write. Besides, it always seems longer when you write it out. -.- I looked back on it and I was like, "Oh, curses. I can't believe it was that short!" Oh well. This one is longer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha! Just leave me alone. Me and Kilala need to go pout. .:_goes in corner and pouts with Kilala plushie:._

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_The Capture_

Kagome was terrified. Something had burst through the giant stained glass window and was now attacking the castle guards. Who wouldn't be scared? She looked around and saw everyone else was as terrified as she was, so she would find no comfort near her parents. They weren't exactly the brave type anyway.

The thing that broke through the window landed on the ground after massacring the guards. It was cloaked in black shredded robes. Everyone stared, thunderstruck, as the creature wiped the blood off his hands.

Kagome looked a little closer and saw it was a boy. He looked no older than 18, but then she noticed his 'other' features. He had long silver hair, claws, and fangs. But what really caught her attention were the two adorable dog ears that sat on his head.

It was all she could do to restrain herself from running to touch them.

The boy looked around until he spotted Kagome. He looked her over from head to toe.

Kagome felt herself turning a little pink, but shook her head. 'Come on girl, this is no time to be blushing!'

The boy finished looking at her and leaped at her.

Kagome was petrified. She bolted towards the door, but the boy was too fast for her. He ran up from behind her and tackled her. When she opened her eyes, the boy was over her, on his hands and knees. She didn't expect the next action from him until he did it. She almost exploded with fear and embarrassment as he started to sniff her.

'Oh my-he's sniffing me!?' Kagome thought in her head. 'Why the heck is he sniffing me? Eww, gross. I can't believe my parents are watching this! This is so embarrassing.'

The boy finally spoke. "Yep, you're definitely her."

He then turned around to the rest of the people who sat in the throne room.

"On request of Lord Inu, this girl is to be taken to his castle where she is to be wed. Any person who objects shall be brutally murdered. Got that?"

Everyone nodded, including her parents.

Kagome sighed. "Come on guys. Can you at least be brave just this once?'

He picked her up bridal style and jumped through where the window used to be. She screamed for help but she knew no one was coming.

Kagome yelled again, but they were already outside by the time she realized what had happened. The said princess heard her father call after them.

"Darn you! Kagome! Kagome...." His voice trailed off as they got farther away. Soon the castle that was once her home was just a speck on the horizon.

'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness... What should I do?' she thought. Kagome looked up at the man who carried her and then at the ground. They were at least forty feet high. Kagome, being afraid of heights, screamed bloody murder.

"Ahhh! My ears!" The boy yelled and started turning and thrashing around in mid-air. Suddenly, they started plummeting towards the earth.

This made Kagome scream even louder, causing them to only fall faster. She was terrified, and blacked out.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she found herself sitting up against a giant oak tree.

"Oh, my head...where am I?" She looked around. The forest she was in was beautiful. Sunlight glimmered through the treetops and flowers bloomed everywhere. Then she remembered that she had been taken by that boy.

'Where is that guy anyway? Once I find him, I'll beat the living daylights out of him! No one kidnaps Kagome Higurashi and lives to hear the tale!

She looked around proudly, holding her head up high, though she couldn't say she wasn't a tough talker who couldn't back up her remarks. Kagome sighed and looked down at her mud covered body.

'Must've happened when we fell,' she thought as she wiped it off, but only succeeded in smearing it even more. Kagome looked around not seeing the man.

'Well, if he's not here, I guess there's no hurt in taking a bath,' she thought as she eyed the small pond. It was lovely, not like the dirty green ones that lay next to the castle garden.

After taking another careful look around, she began to undress. Kagome stepped into the pond and sighed. "Wow, this feels great!" the princess exclaimed as she sank down into the refreshing water.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Meanwhile,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Inuyasha ran through the forest with speed like no mere mortal could match.

'I swear, if that girl ran off on me, I'll-' but he stopped in mid-thought when he saw her cloths lying on the ground.

'Oh no, did an animal get her? No, maybe that filthy wolf pack did! When I get my hands on that wimpy wolf I'll rip him limb from limb!'

He was about to go off searching for him, but he froze when he saw the princess walking towards him...naked.

Inuyasha blinked and Kagome twitched. Then she let out a blood curdling scream, pelting the poor boy with rocks.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" He managed to grab her wrist.

"Look wench, did I say you could go take a bath? You're not supposed to go anywhere without telling me!" he let her go and looked away, but couldn't help himself. While she got dressed, he watched her, not knowing he was drooling.

'Man, she's really pretty. Wait, what am I saying? Dad told me she was a hostage. I can't go falling for a hostage.'

Kagome beet red when she saw he was looking at her. "Look pal. I don't know who you are, where you came from, or what your...'intentions' are, but frankly, I don't care. Now if you would be so kind as to take me back to my castle, I will reward you greatly."

The boy just scoffed. "My name's Inuyasha, and I'm heir to the throne of Wasashi. I don't have any "intentions", so don't go thinkin' sick thoughts."

Kagome gasped. "Y-you're Inuy-yasha? Eeeek! No, you can't be him! This can't be my future husband!"

Inuyasha just blinked at her. 'Future husband? What the heck?'

He tried to remain calm when he spoke. "Wench, I don't know what you're talking about, but I sure ain't your future husband."

"B-but my father said I would be wed to an 'Inuyasha', and you said that's your name, so-"

"Wench, let's not discuss this now, okay? Let's just get back to Wasashi. I'm gonna die if I have to put up with all your whining the next three day. Stop looking so stupid! Of course it took three days to get here. What, do you think my kingdom is right next door or something?"

"Well, sorry. I have no idea where your kingdom is located, so don't treat me like a mentally challenged person," the princess yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were retarded," Inuyasha said with a cocky grin.

Kagome shook with anger. She got in his face and yelled at him. "How dare you call me that vulgar name?! I think you're the ones with the problems buddy, because it sure isn't me! Besides, I wouldn't drool if I saw you named!" She finished with a cocky smile.

'Damn, she saw me. She's pretty hot though...' Inuyasha trailed off with his thoughts.

The princess looked at him and laughed. "So, you realized I saw you staring awe-struck at me with saliva pouring out of your mouth? Ha! What happened to something called pride?"

Inuyasha started growling, and Kagome started to get nervous. She started to fidget.

"Hehe, well, I better leave you alone now." 'Oh great, there goes my mouth again.'

The princess started to sidestep away from the clearing, but was snatched up around the waist. Kagome squeaked in anger.

"You beast! Unhand me demon! Get your filthy claws off me!" she screamed thrashing around as he threw her over his shoulder. She sighed in defeat. There was no way she would be able to get out of his death grip.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'I'll be surprised if I get back there alive.'

What they didn't know was that they were being followed. A figure moved in the darkness. "That demon will pay for kidnapping her." And with that, it went them after them on horseback.

* * *

Well guys. Hope you liked it. I'm starting to like these cliff hangers. Tell me who you think it is. Well, I'm off! Kingdom Hearts is calling. :3 I'm at End of the World. Wheee! Almost done! (and people say girls can't play video games. ha!) Love and Peace to all! By the by, school starts the 16th, so I will not get to update as much as I would like to. Also, I am in a dilemma. I can't think of which story to start next. Should I start the one that's called 'Trapped in Amber' or the one where everyone but Sango and Kagome get turned into cute cuddly critters? =3 I need your help!


	4. Funny Reactions

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. My first few days at my new school have been a little rough, so bear with me. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Also, I think I will start my new story called 'Lockdown'. I think it's cool, but I'm not sure if it's been used already. So if it has, don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 4

Funny Reactions

"So tell me, what is Wasashi like? Is it nice? Do you have lots of servants? Is the king pleasant? What about the queen?" Kagome had been rambling questions for the last hour or so. Inuyasha was a bit overwhelmed, but managed to stay calm. Although, he had been thinking he could throw her off a cliff to make her silence. But that would not do, as the king would be very cross with him. He had specifically informed him not to harm her. But Inuyasha couldn't understand what the big deal was about a prisoner. His father informed him that she was to marry his advisor, Naraku. He pitied any girl who was to marry Naraku. But then again, why had she called him her future husband? He shook the thought away, and decided it was best not to think about it.

"Are you nice? What's your personality like? Do you have a big room? Are you going to marry me?" He didn't seem too bothered by any of them, and didn't bother _answering _any of them either. But when she asked him, 'Are you going to marry me,' he cheeks became tinged with pink, and he dropped the princess quite roughly.

"Will you stop that? I'm gettin' really annoyed with your questions, so just shut up and listen to what I have to say!"

Kagome would normally be taken aback by such language used towards her, but didn't seem phased by it.

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to pass time. Why are you so tense? I could feel your muscles when I was riding on your back, and they seemed really stiff. Are you nervous around me? Do you like me that much?"

The boy snorted. "Keh, don't flatter yourself. You're just a big cow. Why would I be interested in you?" He shot her a cocky grin.

"Y-you...hate me? You think I-I'm a...c-cow?" The princess began to sob into her hands, but it was just an act. The silver-haired boy freaked out as she began to cry louder. "Don't cry. I-I didn't mean it. I think you're actually quite pretty."

His hands shot over his mouth after he said the last line. Kagome, who, of course, was acting, burst out laughing. Inuyasha blushed furiously, which only made the said princess laugh harder.

"You should have seen your face when you said that!" she managed between fits of giggles.

"Feh, I just said that to get you to stop crying. It's not like I actually meant that."

"Sure you didn't. Anyway, sense we're here, I should probably tell you little bit about myself. Let's see...I like cats...I play the piano and violin...I like socializing with villagers...I'd rather wait until I'm older to get married, but my parents said 15 years old is the perfect age...I'm terrified of dragons...I don't like demons...I think you're absolutely gorgeous...umm, what else..."

Inuyasha went rigid, but figured it was a joke, and decided to play along. He stopped in his tracks, put on his most devious grin, and whipped around to face her.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us. Let's get more comfortable, shall we?" he said backing her against a tree.

'Oh no!' Kagome thought. 'I didn't think he'd take it seriously. What do I do? I'm too young, too innocent!' Kagome mentally freaked out while Inuyasha advanced even more on her. He took his claw and ran it down her cheek, and took a hold of her chin. He pulled her face closer to his, until they were inches away...while Kagome still freaked out.

She tried desperately to pull away, but he was too strong. Her eyes darted around wildly, and she decided to take extreme measures. 'He'll regret this,' she thought.

Kagome took a huge breath and screamed bloody murder. The silver-haired boy jumped back in shock of her sudden outburst, covering his sensitive ears, but leaped forward again to shut her up. He clamped his hand over her mouth, only to get his finger bitten by the so-called 'proper and elegant' princess of Kai.

Kagome then took the opportunity to hurt him even more. The said princess thrust her elbow into his stomach and kicked her foot back, hitting him in his sensitive area. (hehe)

He doubled over on the ground, clearly in pain. Kagome dashed off into the forest, and looked back just in time to see the prince of Wasashi's evil death stare.

'Uh oh,' the princess thought. 'I've really done it this time. I'm so dead.'

* * *

Okay. I'm going to leave it at that, because I don't know what else to write. Besides, the Olympics are on. Go U.S.A.! I personally like gymnastics the best. I'm level 52 on Kingdom Hearts! I'm trying to get to level 70 and up. Oh, by the way, I have a funny story for you. Okay, so I was in Olympia and I was going to do one of the cups. So anyway, there's this one on there called '???', so I decided, "What the heck, minds as well try it." So I get in there and there's this BIG cut-scene and this guy with one black angel wing and white hair comes on after his big spiffy entrance. So I'm like, "So he has a cool entrance. I bet he's not so tough." Oh how wrong I was. I headed for him to slash him with my key and he kills me in 2 seconds flat. Sad, yes? And then I tried again, and that time I lasted 10 seconds. Whew! New record! So yea, never face Sephiroth until you're like level 100, or you'll die pitifully. Like me! Okay, my story is over. Sorry it the chapter was so short, but I didn't know what else to write. Tell me what should happen next in your reviews. Well, at least you got this spiffy little story! Hehe... Love and Peace!

.;I Believe Special Thanks Are In Order;.

Kira Granger

Woven Bamboo Pattern

ChibiNeko192

Black Daimond (sorry I spelled your name wrong on my reply)

Yami Sakuno

Demon m-chan

Sabster

Kagome818

,:All of you are so wonderful! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you!:.


	5. Sooner Than He Expected

Commander-sama's Note- Hello everyone! Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I am oh so very sorry I haven't been updating regularly. Don't hurt me. By the by, I am pleased to announce the birth of yet another story by me, the one and only, Commander-sama! –trumpets play in the background- Thank you, thank you. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer- Umm, I like I've said this before, but I'll say it again. I dun own it, 'kay?

* * *

Marriage by Force

Chapter Five - Sooner than he Expected

* * *

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh...I'm gonna die!' That was the only thing that was on Kagome's mind right now. She had heard about the death stare the prince of Wasashi gave. And he only gave it when he meant it. And right now, he looked pretty serious.

The princess heard a low growl come from him which caused her to run faster through the woods. She looked backwards to see Inuyasha getting up...in a rather pathetic manner.

He stood up, knees shaking and winced. (guess why. Muhahaha!) It was a rather amusing sight as he began to slowly, but surely, waddle bowlegged after her.

Kagome began to laugh a little at the sight, and wasn't paying attention to where she was running, until...

SMACK

...the said princess collided with a tree branch.

"Oh, my aching head." Kagome fell down into the mixture of dirt and pine needles.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha came upon her.

"Ouch. You must have hit that tree pretty hard. You okay?" He surprised himself.

'Wait, why am I suddenly so nice to her? I mean, she could've ruined my chances of having children just then!' He thought for a while and then decided to help her up.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her upward.

'HA!' Inuyasha jumped. "W-who was that?"

'Who do you think it is?'

"Oh wait, are you that vampire that my dad told me about? Stay back! I have garlic and I'm not afraid to use it!"

'No stupid. I'm your conscience. You know, the voice that tells you what the right thing to do is?'

"Umm...no..."

'Ugh, why do you have to be such a nitwit?'

"Can you just hurry up and tell me whatever you came to tell me?"

'Fine fine, I will, so you better listen. I've come to tell you that you were meant to fall in love with this girl.'

Inuyasha looked down at the dazed girl lying in the pine needles.

The princes looked at him with unfocused eyes. "Oh look mommy! A puppy! Can I have him? Please?"

Inuyasha just blinked at her.

"You mean this weirdo?"

'Uh, yea...but she's not a weirdo! She's your true love; your soul mate.'

"Feh, whatever. I don't know what you're talking about. My father told me I would marry Kikyo."

'That sludgy stable maid? Yea right, and I'm Count Dracula.'

"I knew it! I still have that garlic!"

'No! What I meant was, that was a lie. You are to marry this umm...princess.'

"Get out get out GET OUT!!!!" Inuyasha began to shout into the woods.

Kagome stirred again. "You're a cute wittle puupy, awen't you?"

Inuyasha blinked at her again.

The dazed princess raced forward and grabbed his ears and started rubbing them.

The young prince was shocked at first, but to his surprise, enjoyed it.

"Oh yea. A little to the left. Oooo, that's perfect, wait don't stop! Oh...yes...that hits the spot." He began to enjoy himself, and before he knew it, had started drooling with his tongue lolling out.

* * *

The king of Wasashi walked through the woods. The same woods Inuyasha and Kagome were in.

"Where ever could that boy be? He should have gotten to the castle by now, but no, I had to come out here and find him myself. I swear, I can't trust that boy with anything. Especially with a human being. I hope they like each other enough and are getting along okay."

He suddenly stopped when he heard his son's voice.

"Ohhh, this is great. I'm in Heaven. Ooo, keep going...ooooo..."

The king's eyes widened. "Oh Lordy, he's at it sooner than I thought."

* * *

Inuyasha was no on the ground, a small puddle of drool forming by his mouth. He shot up as he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, and almost had a seizure when he saw it was...(dun dun dun)...his father.

Inuyasha blinked.

His father blinked.

Kagome merrily stroked the boys ears like nothing was happening.

He twitched and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hehe...I can explain."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. This one was kinda short and weird and random...but I liked it. I guess you could say it was a filler. Anyway, I don't know what should happen next! Help, please! By the by, please read and review my new story "Beyond The Burning Time." It has the Inu gang and it's about the Salem Witch Trials. And it's inspired by Katheryn Lasky's Beyond the Burning Time. So anyway, here's what I need from you:

-reviews for this story

-reviews for other story

-ideas for what should happen next in this story

-no complaints about longer chapters.

Okay, chapter issues. I know I have them, and I think I always will. So stop telling me to make the chappies longer 'cause I'm not gonna unless I feel like it, so deal with it. Phew. Sorry people but I'm not the type of person that sits and types fanfics all day, even though you want me to be, I'm not. And adding to that, I have about 3 days worth of homework every night! I'll make long chapters when I feel like it, okies? =3

(not trying to be mean, just statin' the facts.)


	6. No Hard Feelings, Right?

Author's Note- I had to go to a stupid family reunion this weekend. /grumbles/ I hate those. Okay, enough of my light-angst moment! On with the story!

Disclaimer- Okay, I think we all know what I'm gonna say, so I'll spare you.

* * *

Marriage by Force 

Chapter 6

No Hard Feelings...Right?

* * *

The king of Wasashi looked at his son disappointedly. 

"So you guys didn't...you know..." He put a hopeful look on his face.

Inuyasha turned red and yelled, "Nooo! Nothing happened! She just started rubbing my ears and...it felt good and..."

The king started to grumble. "Well you know, I was expecting to see something that would make me proud of you, but then I walk in and see you drooling on the ground like a mongrel. Do you know how shameful that is? You looked like a dog for Heaven's sake! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What d'ya mean 'proud of me'? That's sick! I can't believe you thought I was doing that!"

"Well it sure sounded like it!"

They both stopped bickering when they heard the princess moan. She had been unconscious for some time, and was just now coming to.

"Oh, my head. Why do my hands smell like a dog?"

The king looked at his son with an exasperated look. "I think it's time we head back to the castle. Come along."

Kagome, still a bit dazed, hopped onto Inuyasha's back and they shot into the forest.

The young prince looked over at his father who was riding on his faithful steed beside them.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, were you lying when you said I would marry Kikyo?"

The king looked uneasy for a moment. "Hehe, now when did I say that? I don't know what you're talking about son." He gave out another nervous laugh.

Inuyasha looked at his father coldly. "So all along I was supposed to marry this wench?"

Kagome started up hearing her name. "Hey! I'm not a wench! I'm a princess!"

"Feh, yea right. You're just a lowly peasant who happened to be born into royalty." Inuyasha gave her one of his infamous smirks.

"We're he-re!" the king yelled in a sing-song voice.

They got up to the castle where they saw the stable girl sitting on the hill. When she saw them, she shot up and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Yashums! Yashu-" She suddenly stopped yelling the ridiculous nickname when she saw Kagome.

Kikyo tapped her foot in annoyance. "And who is she?"

"Oh umm..well..." Inuyasha laughed nervously. "You see Kikyo, she's the princess of a far off land and she is to-"

"Oh! So she's my new apprentice! Wow, I always wanted an apprentice. Someone to boss around and give orders to. Oh what fun we'll have!" She gave her a sadistic smile. "I'll work you like a dog."

Kagome looked a little freaked out and hid behind Inuyasha.

Kikyo, seeing this, pulled the poor prince away from her and hugged him tightly. "Oh Yashums, you don't know how long I've been waiting here for you! We still have to plan for our wedding." She started to take her hand and bring it down on his body. Then she started to...

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and blushed deeply. He looked over at Kagome who was bright red also.

"Umm, Kikyo? There's something I need to tell you. You see, my father lied when he said I would marry you. I'm really going to marry her." He pointed at Kagome who drained of all the color in her face.

'Does he have to say it so suddenly?' thought Kagome.

Kikyo shook with anger and put on her sadistic smile again. "So, what's your name?" she asked while making her way over to the princess.

"Uhh...K-Kagome. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Kikyo was now in front of her and looking her over. She then glared daggers at her and slapped her across the face. Hard. Really hard. Hard enough to knock Kagome down and send her rolling down the hill. And that's just what she did.

Inuyasha watched as she rolled head over feet down the hill. He paled when he saw she was heading towards a large rock, and almost fainted when she hit it.

There was a sickening crack that was sent through the air. Kikyo stood there laughing as Inuyasha raced down to help the princess.

He leaned over her as she clutched her side in pain. "Oh God...are you okay? Kagome?"

She responded with an agonizing moan. The prince lifted her up and felt her side. Sure enough, she had broken a few ribs.

After he confirmed she had broken exactly two ribs, he didn't take his hand off her side. He stood there rubbing her, trying to sooth her and ease the pain. (but more for his enjoyment. LOL)

Kikyo sat up on the hill with flames in the background. 'How dare she steal my Yashums from me! Wait...is he touching her...He is! He's touching her bre-'

"Kikyo!" The stable girl started up as she heard Inuyasha call her name.

"I'm going to take her back up to the castle. Can you get some herbs ready for medicine?"

Kikyo smiled and the background flames disappeared. "Of course Yashums! Anything for you!" Then she chuckled to herself. 'Kagome Higurashi, I despise you already.' The stable girl looked down at her figernails and saw red liquid dripping off them. She laughed again. "You will suffer for stealing him." And with that, she skipped merrily towards the garden. (whoa, mood swings)

* * *

The young prince laid the girl down onto his bed. "Wow, she hit you pretty hard didn't she?" He ran his fingers over her cheek and stopped when he felt something. He looked at his fingers and saw red liquid. The prince looked down at the girl's cheek and saw fresh blood running down from a three slices in her skin. 

"And she cut you too. I didn't think she could be that violent. Sorry."

He smiled at her again and closed the door. Inuyasha started down the hallway to the dining hall.

'HA!'

Inuyasha jumped. Then he got an annoyed look on his face. "Not you again."

'Yep, it's me alright. I saw what happened. Now I know what's going on here. You really do love her.'

"Yea right. I was just helping her. Isn't that common sense?"

'Yes, but you're leaving out the part when you started to massage her chest.'

Inuyasha decided to ignore it. He knew that if his 'conscience' had seen that bit, he couldn't win at the argument. He himself didn't know why he'd done that. But it had felt pretty darn good.

'Are you listening to me? I saw you! You can't deny it! You really-'

"Oh shut it." Inuyasha shouted and started down to the dining hall to help prepare the meal.

* * *

So, you like? It's a bit longer than my other chapters, so I hope you did. I think it was better written too. So anyway, I'm going to think about what should happen next, because I don't know what to write next. If ya got any suggestion, feel free to tell me. Till next time, Love and Peace! 

./ I Believe Special Thanks Are In Order /.

Sweet Sakura - Um, I'm only 13, so I don't know if I really want to make it R. But I guess I could if I start thinking nasty. - Thankies!

Kira Granger - Thank you!

Pheonix-tabuutz - I love your new name! It's so cute! Thanks!

pchanlover - So, you thought that was funny? Yea, I tried to think of something funny to put there, and succeeded! Before I said I couldn't write a comedy for a can of beans. ;_gets handed a can of beans;_ Yay! Thanx!

Woven Bamboo Pattern - Tank ya!

Fushigiyugifan80 - Glad you like. Thanks much!

chibiNeko192 - Sorry 'bout the shortness, but like pchanlover said: short means more! Thankies muchly!

And any other people I left out! Thanks to all!


	7. Strange Things are Happening

A note from Commander-Hey guys! I fixed my story! _;celebrates;_ So anyhoo, here's my update. Hope you guys likie! I'm sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer – I dun own it, but I have a plan. Muhahahaha! _;slaps self; _Ow.

* * *

Marriage by Force - Chapter 7 

Strange Things are Happening

Inuyasha had surprised himself over the last couple of days. He was starting to act very...perverted...

'I really need to stop acting like this,' he thought as he slapped himself after noticing he was drooling again.

All he could do now was watch over Kagome and wait for her to feel better, but instead he always caught himself watching at a certain _part_ of Kagome.

She still hadn't woken up since the incident involving Kikyo. Her ribs were still healing from the blow that she had taken from the boulder, and as much rest she got, she didn't seem to be getting any better.

In fact, she seemed to be getting worse. Her breathing wasn't regular and it came in gasps. When Inuyasha first saw her choking for air, he had spazzed, ran around in circles like a maniac, and had finally gained enough sense to give her some medicine. The medication wasn't helping though.

Rin had come up earlier to wrap Kagome side up, and in Inuyasha's eyes, she had done a very fine job of it.

Kagome top half was tightly wrapped in bandages and showed a leeeeeetle bit more cleavage than necessary. (Like Sango when she's staying in Naraku's castle)

Inuyasha yet again found a small puddle forming at the foot of the stool he sat on, and shook his head.

'I swear I'm becoming more and more like Miroku every day.' He sighed and looked at the sleeping girl. 'I hope you'll be okay Kagome. Even though we haven't known each other that long, I like you a lot.'

He suddenly realized what he said, and slapped himself again. His cheek was bright red now, and it stung something awful.

'What the heck am I saying? I've known this girl for four days and I already like her... a lot? What is wrong with me?! I love Kikyo, I love Kikyo. Not Kagome, Kikyo...'

He repeated this to himself, but he wasn't entirely sure it was true.

'Why? Why have you caused me to dislike Kikyo? I loved her before, and now I don't. Have you shown me that much kindness? It's true, though, that Kikyo is only seductive towards me. Maybe she doesn't show real interest in me. Maybe she just likes me because I'm the prince. Maybe she just wants the throne...'

He contemplated this as he sat on the stool. The boy jumped as he saw the princess stir.

She groaned and stretched. Inuyasha smiled to himself when she made a little squeak.

"Oh...my side... Wait, Inuyasha? Is that you?"

The boy jumped up and raced over to her. "Kagome! You're okay!"

The girl looked dreamily at him and the background got all bubbly and sparkly. "Oh Inuyasha..."

SLAP

The prince lay on the floor twitching. He jumped up sporting a bright red handprint on his face.

"What the heck was that for?!" he yelled.

"For acting like a pervert of course! It's not like I didn't feel your hand! I can't believe you did that yesterday!" she yelled in his face, her own face turning bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do nothin', and I sure as heck didn't touch you!" he yelled back. 'Oh man, I thought she was unconsious. She'll never let me live that one down.'

"I-I don't like you in that way Inuyasha."

His face fell after what she said. 'She doesn't?'

"Yea, well neither do I! In fact, I hate you!"

The princess gasped. "I can't believe you just said that! Why you little-"

"So, is Kikyp really strong or are you just really weak, because I've never seen anyone tumble down a hill from just a slap," he said changing the subject quickly.

"Well, for your information, when she slapped me I stepped backwards, only to trip on a rock. That's why I fell."

"Oh, I thought you were just plain weak. Weakling..."

They bickered for a while until someone popped their head into the doorway.

"Ah, the young couple having their first fight. I'll make sure to put this in the scrapbook," a young man laughed. He had dark violet eyes and a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and carried a staff.

Kagome stared blankly and Inuyasha glared daggers at him.

"Oh, my apologies miss. My name is Miroku, and I am Prince Inuyasha's servant." He smiled and bowed. "And may I ask your name? After all, you will be staying in the castle with us." He eyed the bandages. "And it seems you've had a rough start. Did you two have _that_ much fun in the woods?" Miroku laughed pervertedly.

Kagome just sat there stunned and pale, while Inuyasha whacked Miroku over the head.

"Owie. I didn't mean it."

Inuyasha just glared harder at him.

"Fine, I'll leave you two to do your 'business'." And with another laugh, he was gone.

Kagome still stared blankly ahead in shock. "What the heck just happened?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem, don't mind him and his sick pea-size brain. He's actually not all that bad."

"Uh huh..." Kagome looked at his sarcastically. "And also if you don't count the two incredibly gross comments he just made about us."

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Well, now that you put it that way, I guess you're right. Well, I hope you're not offended."

She smiled at him. "Well-" but stopped in mid sentence.

Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Kagome, you okay?" He suddenly stepped back in horror as she drained of all color.

She slowly looked up at him. Inuyasha saw her eyes roll back so only the white of her eyes showed. "K-kagome? Kagome say something!"

The princess grinned at him. "Inuyasha, you fool. Why bother to care for me? I'm going to die one way or another. Just put me out of my misery right here and now. My life has been ruined. You took me from my home, and you expect me to forgive you? Besides, I have no purpose here. I don't love you, I hate you."

The prince's face fell again. 'Did she just say...no, wait, she's under some sort of spell. That's not really her talking. She'd never say that...right?'

"I am in pain. Please kill me. I want to die. Just do it, quick! Before your father comes!"

Inuyasha looked at her with pained eyes. "Kagome, do you really feel that way?"

She grinned evily. "I despise you Inuyasha. What would make you think that I like you, that I am enjoying it here?"

"Kagome..." He stepped foward and put one of his clawed fingers on her arm. All of a sudden, she started twitching.

"Kagome! Are you okay, what's happening?!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm.

The girl screamed bloody murder and fell lifelessly onto the bed.

"Kagome, are you okay? Um, are you dead?" He hit himself.

'What a stupid question to ask. Are you dead? Oh, I can't believe I said that.'

She opened her eyes, focused them on Inuyasha and said, "No, do you want me to be?"

The prince tried not to jump up and down in joy.

"Kagome, are you ba-?"

SMACK

The silver-haired boy was on the floor twitching again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? Yea, this story is moving kind of slow. But never fear! I shall update as soon as I can. But first, I have a super coolio announcement to make. _;trumpets play in the background;_ First off, I have started my new idea 'Opposites Attract.' I am kinda basing it off my first day at my new school the first few chapters. Yes, we moved this summer. I am sad. I like it so far, and I already have some chapters planned out. I just haven't gotten around to writing them yet. Lastly, I have started my new anime crossover. I don't know what to call it, but I'll keep thinking. It has all my favorite animes in it. And that should be it. WAIT! I HAVE ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT! I beat Kingdom Hearts! Everyone celebrate for me! _;does happy dance;_ I'll try to update soon Love and Peace! 


	8. A Polite Dinner

**Hello all my peeps! Yes yes, I have updated! Everyone celebrate! Okay, first off, I am very sorry that I have kept you waiting. I have been very busy with school and have homework every night. So again, if the next update isn't for a while, then I appoligize in advance. And also, my spellcheck is down, so there might be spelling errors here and there. And by the way, I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter. Enough guilt trips. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**A "Polite" Dinner **

****

Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to, but she had to. She had no choice. In this castle, it was obey the king, or die. And she prefered obeying the king to getting her head chopped off.

The raven-haired princess paced back and forth in her room. Her wound had been healing nicely lately, but it was still far from being fully repared. The reason she was pacing? Why, the king had offered her to join them for dinner. Okay, it was more like commanded, but what the heck. She didn't want to be rude, so she quickly accepted.

She flipped through all the dresses in the musty closet. Of course she had none with her, so she was to wear one of the queen's.

'Come to think of it,' thought Kagome, 'I haven't seen the queen yet. I wonder where she is.'

The girl finally came to a decision to wear a soft green dress. After all, green was her favorite color.

After she had finished doing her hair and makeup, she heard a loud knock at the door. "Let me guess, it's the almighty prince," she said sarcastically.

"So you aren't as stupid as I took you for wench. Well, I gotta give you credit for that at least."

The princess sighed and opened the door to reveal her "prince charming."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked curtly.

"Duh, you have dinner with us. I was coming to get you."

They made their way out of the door. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "By the way, if he says anything...gross...don't be too offended. That's just the way he is."

Kagome nodded and gulped. 'Oh God, I hope he isn't as bad as Inuyasha makes him out to be. He might be even worse than Miroku!'

------

The table was silent. Kagome eyes flicked from one person to another, staring at what they would do next. The silence was very akward(sp?) for her. Back at her castle, the dinner table was always loud and joyous. But here? No.

She sighed again and decided she'd better eat something. She stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and plopped it in her mouth.

The king suddenly cleared his throut, making everyone jump. "So, princess, how do you like the castle so far?"

Kagome swallowed and wiped her mouth. "I like it very much sir."

The king fiddled with his food. "And what about my son?"

Kagome choked on her piece of bread. She managed to get it down and then fluttered her eyelashes. "He's very nice your highness," she gasped, turning a little pink.

The king laughed, making the whole room rumble. "Well, I'm glad you think that!" He turned to his son who sat beside him, noting the blush spreading across his cheeks. This made him laugh even harder until he was gasping for air.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and waited patiently for the king to stop laughing. He stopped and cleared his throut again. "So, I expect you two to sleep together tonight-"

Kagome, hearing the words 'sleep' and 'together' used in the same sentence, spit out her wine that she was drinking, spewing it all over Inuyasha.

The boy spluttered before exploding.

"DAD! DON'T SAY THAT!" Then he added very quietly, "You're embarassing me."

Miroku, who had appeared without anyone noticing, said in a perverted yet intelligent tone, "Why of course. It's been very obvious that they've wanted to this whole time."

"WHAT?!" This time Kagome exploded. "If you think I want to sleep with a creep like that, you have brain issues!"

"And if you think I want to sleep with a wench like that your brain doesn't have issues, it's mush!" added Inuyasha.

The soon-to-be couple then huffed and turned back to their meal. Miroku, who didn't hear a word they said, turned to the raven-haired girl, and, to Inuyasha's horror, grabbed her hand and clasped his own over it.

Inuyasha twitched in the background as Miroku got ready to say his favorite line. 'Oh Lord,' he thought, 'Kagome's going to go insane if he says that!'

"My dear Kagome," he started out. The princess's cheeks hinted pink and a small growl escaped Inuyasha's throut. He was ready to yell out 'Get your hands off my women, monk!' but caught himself. 'Duh, if I said that everyone would know that I...I...have a crush on Kagome...'

"Will you be so kind as to bear my children?" )cue bloodcurdling scream)

* * *

**Well, how do you guys like it? We finally find ou tthat Inu has a widdle cwush. Oh, how cute! The next chapter will have how they survive their first night together and a major twist! Will Kagome ever have feelings for Inuyasha? Will he ever stop dreaming about her? Will Miroku and the king ever stop being perverts? I doubt it! I hope this doesn't turn into a soap opera. Tune in next time! AND MAKE SURE TO REVEIW!!!! You guys are my motivation. Love and Peace always! Bye!**


	9. The First Night Together

Quick note: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates lately! You know how hectic semester exams can be. Well, alright, I'll get on with it already.

Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer here Sorry, I'm all out at the moment.

* * *

Marriage By Force 

The First Night Together

Inuyasha sat against the washroom door. He was really dreading tonight. One, because it was going to extremely embarassing, and two, he didn't know if he could trust himself lately. After all, he _had_ been acting really strange the last couple of days.

He was also thinking about his feeling towards the princess. He knew he didn't actually 'love' her, but he did like her. And as childish as it sounds, he really did have a 'crush.'

The thought hurt his head, and once again, his bladder told him that he needed to go empty it, quick. He jumped up and did a little jig to try to get his mind off of it.

"Hurry up, wench! It doesn't take 4 hours to get ready for bed!" he yelled at the door.

"I haven't taken 4 hours! I've only taken 10 minutes, so shut up and just wait!"

The boy resumed his jig and was about to yell out again when the girl suddenly opened the door.

"Nice potty dance," she said sniggering and blushing at the same time for not only catching him dancing about, but also being so scantliy clad in his presence.

Inuyasha just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. The girl dived unde rhis arm, and snapping out of lala land mode, dashed into the washroom.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she stared at the bed. She thanked the Lord that it was very large and climbed in. (a/n: You thought I was going to make it tiny, right?)

She hid under the sheets and waited for her future spouse to come and join her, charishing every moment of alone time she was getting right now.

To her dismay, Inuyasha came out of the washroom and made his way to the bed.

The princess turned bright red as he climbed in bed, from the fact that she was only 15 and she was already sleeping with a guy, and also the fact that he was shirtless.

She his her head under the covers and did her best not to look at him. And she did a good job of it. She _really_ didn't want to fall for him, but she couldn't help that feeling in her stomach when he looked at her or said her name.

Inuyasha blew out the candle, leaving them in the dark. That's when Kagome started to panic.The said princess didn't really know if she could trust this boy, escecially in the dark. 'What if he tries something on me? I'm only 15!!!' she silently spazzed. So to try to avoid this, she decided to make chit-chat.

"So, umm, why do you dog ears?" she asked awkwardly.

"It's 'cause I'm a demon. Well, half demon," he said muttering the last part.

"A half demon? You mean, like, a hanyou?"

The boy cringed, waiting for the 'eww' or the shriek. But it didn't come. He heard her soft voice.

"That's neat. I'm glad you have some human in you."

"Yea, I guess," he said, turning over to face her. She shrunk back in panic and started to scoot away from him.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna do anything. You don't have to be afraid.

This seemed to calm her a little, and she looked a little more comfortable. The girl propped her head up with her hand, acting like a girl at a slumber paty ready to hear the lasest gossip.

"So, what's life like at the castle?" she asked. "Do you like it here?"

"Yea, it's okay, I guess. I mean, before you came, it was just my father telling me I need to get married and Kikyo trying to get her hands on me everytime I saw her. God, I mean, I'm only 17, well, almost 18. I don't need to be getting married yet."

"Tell me about it!" Kagome said, leaning in closer. "I'm only 15 and my parents act like I'm way past my marriage date!"

They both laughed. "Is it like we have expiration dates or something?" the girl said with smiling eyes. They both laughed a bit more, but eventually their laughter died out. Kagome yawned and stretched.

"I'm getting kind of tired. Good night Inuyasha."

She layed her head down on he rpillow, but quickly popped back up. "And don't try anything," she said warningly.

Inuyasha sighed, "I won't."

The girl smiled and lay beack down, falling asleep the second her head touched the pillow.

The boy's eyelids started to get heavy, and hesoon drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone in the room and birds chirped outsiade. It was a beautiful morning, but not a very good one in the room where Inuyasha and Kagome were staying. Somehow during the night in their sleep, they had managed to crawl towards each other and had ended up in the most questionable position. Don't ask me how, but somehow Kagome had managed to crawl on top of the boy, while the prince had his arms tightly wrapped around her waiste, pressing her up against him. 

And who should find them like this? Why, the king and Miroku of course! The king wanted to check up on them, and Miroku, being the pervert he was, decided to tag along. When the king lay his eyes upon the scene, his mouth opened and close much like a fish. Miroku just sat there with a perverted smile on his face. "I knew it!" he whispered excitedly.

He went over to the bed to wake his friend and congradulate him. This was a mistake. A BIG mistake.

The monk poked his friend's arm, causing his to groan in discomfort and squeeze the princess even tighter. And this caused Kagome to stir with discomfort. But they both fell back asleep with smiles on their faces.

Miroku hit his forehead.He decided to resort to serious measures, and took a deep breathe in.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!" he bellowed in their ears. The two started up really fast and briefly pausing to observe the current potition they were in, and not to mention the world'stwo biggest perverts were in the room to witness it, they both let outa yell and a glass-shattering scream.

They jumped off eachother, Inuyasha fallign off the bed, and Kagome falling on top of him. They jumped off eachpther yet again as Kagome tried to cover herself up and Inuyasha ran after the king and the monk with a chair.

The pervs surprisingly made it out alive. That left the prince and princess alone in the room. Kagome was bright red as was Inuyasha. The girl made a mad dash for the washroom, slamming the door as she ran inside. And Inuyasha slumped against the wall.

'I have a lot of explaining to do,' he thought.


	10. You Want Me to What?

A note from Commander- Hey guys! First, I believe I have to apologize to someone. And that someone is Sabster. I am so sorry! I totally forgot about that chapter in your story! You see, I had this planned out from the begginning, I just didn't know where to put it. Please forgive me. And also, I also am sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. Spell check isn't working. -_hits computer-_ Work darnit! Oh, and I re-read my story I found a very funny typo. Something about a 'slumber paty.' _-cracks up-_ Wow, that's funny. And please exuse any that are in this chapter too. Ahem, on with the story! _-Goes and listens to catchy anime tunes-_

Disclaimer – Just stop taunting me, okay?!

* * *

Marriage by Force  
You Want Me to What?! 

-.-

Following the odd incedent, everyone gathered in the dining hall to eat breakfast. It was quiet, very quiet. But it's not like that was unusual. King Inu sat at the end of the table, Inuyasha by his side, and Kikyo by his. Kagome was opposite from them, and much to Kagome's dismay, Miroku sat beside her. But doesn't really make a difference where they sit. -It just adds words- All that matters was, it was silent.

'Silence is golden,' thought Kagome. She didn't particularly want to talk about what King Inu and Miroku had seen. She didn't know how it happened either. Did she have a dream? Or was she becoming a pervert? Oh, the horrors. No, not a pervert. It had to be a dream.

Kikyo, oblivious to the event, was confused by the silence. She leaned towards Inuyasha and breathed in his ear, "What's wrong?"

The hot air sent shivers up his spine. Ugh, he hated when she did that.

He just shook his head. He really did not want to talk about it either.

Kikyo got impacient. Obviously she was missing out on something big, and she didn't like secrets. Especially ones that were kept from her. She'd do anything to find out. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Lord Inu. If I may ask, what happened that has everyone is such a melancholy state?" she asked, trying with all her might to sound just a little intelligent.

Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously turned red. They knew what was coming.

The king opened his mouth, when Miroku cut him off, just as the two has predicted.

"You see Kikyo, it is quite a funny story," he said, and, noting the red-faced-soon-to-be-couple, added, "and a very embarrasing one at that."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows. What could her Inuyasha have done with this wench? Many thoughts ran through her head that made her shudder. She was just hoping it wasn't one of those.

Miroku continued. "You see, His Majesty and I went to check on the two lovers, when we found them in the most questionable state. Although I have no doubt what they were doing," he said, laughing pervertedly.

The hanyou cleared his throat loudly. "If you'd shut up now, I'd like to share my side of the story."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. 'Excuse time.'

"You see," the boy started, "as some of you might or might not know, I used to have a...teddy bear named...Mr. Cuddles. Yes, Mr. Cuddles was awesome. I would snuggle with him at night. But then, a few weeks ago, Mr. Cuddles was tragically lost. I still haven't found him by the way." Inuyasha managed to tear a bit."But since the wench here was sleeping in my bed, my sleeping self must have thought she was Mr. Cuddles, causing me to..."

"_Snuggle_ with her," finished Miroku, trying very hard to contain his laughter.

The hanyou glared at him. "Yea. Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'It must have took him a while to come up with that one. Well, I guess I better add something, since I _was_ on top of him.'

The girl cleared her throat. "And I also must admit that I have a bad case of rolling," she said, trying to sound as sheepish as possible. "And that is most likely the cause of my state as well."

Kikyo eyed the girl with dislike. 'She's lying. I can see it in her eyes.' She started to take a piece of paper out of her cloak.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Nice try you two. It's pretty obvious that you made both of those up," and he stopped and added, "Good job Inuyasha. It must have taken you a while to come up with that elaborate story! Give yourself a pat on the back."

"Dammit, I told you it was Mr. Snuggles!" the hanyou yelled, banging his fist on the table, causing the dinerware to bounce up a bit in the air.

"You mean, Mr. Cuddles?" Miroku said.

_-awkward silence-_

"I rest my case," said the triumphant monk.

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself, and Kagome mentally cursed him too.

The said princess' eyes twitched. 'So close, so close.' Then in the silence, she heard a small noise. Some sort of chanting in a language unknown to her.

She looked around for the source, but couldn't find it. But she _did_ see Kikyo glaring at her, not blinking. Kagome was a little creeped out by this. Inuyasha caught her eye and followed her gaze. His amber eyes widened. He knew what she was doing.

He suddenly shot his left hand out under the table, squeezing her leg tightly, and to his relief, the spellstress blinked. Although, to his dismay, she also smiled slyly.

The hanyou stood up quickly before she could do anything nasty, and quickly muttered, "I'mgoingtomyroom," and racing off before he could hear the objection. Kagome slowlyinched closer to the edge of her chair so that Miroku wouldn't notice, and carefully slid out of her seat. The instant she made arun for it Miroku noticed, grabbed for her, but she got away.

-.-

The boy raced into the bedromm, and accidentally slammed the door on the trailing girl.

He heard a loud thud, cursing, and then banging.

"Don't leave me!" she yelled in a mock battle voice as she pounded on the door. She looked over her shoulder, and to her horror, she saw Miroku running towards her.

"They're coming! Save me, save me!" she yelled. He quickly opened the door and let her in, triple locking the door behind them.

Kagome breathed heavily. "Thanks. I don't think I would have made it out there."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So...how does it feel to be that close to pulling one over the King and everyone else?" the princess asked playfully.

"...Don't make fun of me..."

"I'm not making fun. It's just, well, you were so close, and then..."

"Sorry. Hey, er, if you don't mind me asking, what was Kikyo doing?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered quickly. Too quickly.

"...I wasn't talking about when you two were feeling each other up," she said harshly.

Inuyasha turned red. "I wasn't! I was getting her to blink so she'd stop-" He was interupted by a loud banging, just when he was about to tell Kagome what she wanted to know.

"Open up you two! His Majesty wants a word with you!" The voice was Miroku's.

Kagome twirled her hair around her finger, thinking thoughtfully. Then she leaned towards Inuyasha, whispering her master plan in his ear. With every word she said, he grinned wider, until he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Wench, you're a genious." Kagome did a little bow.

"Hey, monk, you still there?" the hanyou called through the door.

"Yep."

"Tell Father to come here and I'll talk to him."

Miroku sighed. "Fine."

-.-

The king walked down the hall. "Why do they want me to come down here? Why can't they just come to the dining ha-"

Then he heard loud moaning.

The king's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Inuyasha...ooooooo...."

The king's jaw dropped.

"Kagome...oh....I've been waiting for this for a long time..."

The king's legs felt weird.

"Inuyasha...you're such a ...a...uh...I don't know...But it's something good."

The king's stomach did a flip-flop.

"Kagome....-_slurp-_"

The king gagged.

Inside the room Kagome got a sickened look on her face. "Eww!" she whispered. Yes, they were tricking the king. They weren't actually...you know... Kagome sat on the bed cross-legged while Inuyasha sat next to her, making more gross sounds.They were having a grand old time acting out Miroku and Lord Inu's fantasy, and to Kagome's dismay, Inuyasha was letting his pervert side show a little. But it was all good. The dirtier the better.

After a couple more gross and unpleasant comments and sounds, the King was starting to get suspicious. He'd heard giggling. 'Maybe they're trying to trick me.' _-no duh!-_

"You two!" the king boomed.

Kagome and Inuyasha shot up at the sudden outburst.

"If you two are lying, heads will be rolling! And they _will_ be yours! I'll give you 5 seconds to get..er.._comfortable state_..and then I'm coming in there. If you aren't, then...uhh I don't know! Something bad though!"

The two freaked out. Kagome shot under the covers and started removing her clothes.

"5"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"4"

"He'll think it's suspicious if we're both fully clothed!"

"3"

But he followed suite, after finding it kind of reasonable. He threw a blanket over himself.

"2"

They braced themselves, faces both red.

"1"

The door shattered with an ear-shattering crash.

Lord Inu stepped through the door while Miroku stood there with a blank look on his face, in shock from the door exploding in his face.

"AHHHH!" The king yelled at the sight. It's not like he didn't expect it. He was just a little surprised.

"AHHH!" Kagome yelled because she was really really scared of Lord Inu. He..scared her...yea...

"AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled because he was really embarrased for the situation they were in.

"AHHH!" Miroku yelled because everyone else was.

"What're you-but I-but you-are you kidding me?" the king stuttered.

"Nope, it's the real deal!" Miroku happily jabbered with a bright, lecherous smile on his face.

Lord Inu slowly walked over to his son. He looked him over. Then he nodded, almost like he was judging them to see if it was true.

As the king made his way over to Kagome, she went further below the covers. He eyed her questionably.

"You there, girl!" Everyone jumped at the king's booming voice again. "Come here. I need to have proof."

Kagome turned a deep shade of red. The king rolled his eyes, grabbed the blanket from his son, causing the hanyou to yell out. The king threw the blanket to the princess, who was even redder than before, if that was possible.

She grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around herself. Kagome slowly made her way over toLord Inu as he motioned for her.

"Now," said the king when she was before him. "Let me see."

An even deeper shade of red! If it was possible!

Kagome cringed. If she had just kept her stupid plans to herself and just shut up, she wouldn't be in a room naked with a hanyou and the king looking at her form. She heard sniggering. She figured it was Miroku having the time of his life.

After finishing his exam, the king said, "I have enough proof." The girl let a loud sigh of relief.

"And I have found that you are lying. Your punsihment is-" he whispered it in the girl's ear.

"You want me to what?!" The king pushed her backwards onto the hanyou.

They both let out a yelp. And Kagome screamed.

'Oh no! I saw his....his...thingy!'

-.-

_'We've found a kind of paradise, beyond the deserts' dunes-'_**Ahh!** _-gets caught listening to Wolf's Rain music and dancing arouns like an idiot- _Oh, what do you mean you're finished reading already?! Gah. So, how'd you guys like it? It was pretty long, considering my standards. Yea, that was a quote from one of my friends. One time she was over at my house and she went onto Google and typed in Brad Pitt on images, and a naked picture popped up, and she's like, "Ahh! I saw his thingy!" Yep, that one's for her. So anyway, make sure you review!!!!!! Bye!

--I believe special thanks are in order--

**ChibiNeko192- **Yea, Inu had to explain to everyone else.Thanks!  
**CatGirlLayla- **Wow. No one has ever said that I kick ass! Thanks!  
**Pisxie Pam- **Thanks! Yea, it's always that way. I thought I should do something different. And by the way, for everyone who's wondering why Inuyasha's falling fo rher so fast, there's a reason why...that I shall reveal later! Keep reading to find out!  
**Sabster- **Thanks. And again, I'm sorry.  
**Me-** I love sugar! And who doesn't love puppy dog eyes? Thanks!  
**Elizabeth- **Thankies!  
**Sakurascent- **LOL. Maybe he does. Who knows? Thanks!  
**Kat- **Thanks! I'll try!  
**Wind Witch- **Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter.

**AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM PREVIOUS CHAPPIES! BIG THANKS TO ALL!**

Till next time. Bye!


	11. A Quite Eventful Punishment

**Commander-chan **Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And guess what? I'm going to start on my new story 'Can We Keep Them?'! But it's going to have a spiffier title-that I shall reveal later! Well, on with the story already!

* * *

Marriage by Force

"Wow, what an eventful day," Kagome sighed. It was a miracle that she had regained the color in her face; a true gift from above.She had been thinking for a while it would be permanently red.

She sat on the counter of the washroom trying to get a certain unwanted image out of her mind. Inuyasha on the other hand...well...you probably don't want to know what image was in his mind.

They both jumped out of their skin when they heard a pounding on the door. Obviously, it was the king.

"Open up!" he boomed, still mad from earlier. Though the fact that he had beyond embarrassed the two had lightened his spirits a bit. He really wasn't expecting them to go the 'extra mile' of making their little 'moment' that believable. But hey, it worked out nicely for him, didn't it? A little sexual tension. Yes, just a little more and maybe...

The hanyou cautiously opened the door to find the king carrying a large box. "The girl, where is she? I need her in here."

"Kagome! Come 'ere!"

The young princess peeked out from the washroom before shuffling across the room to face King Inu.

"Well, I guess you're wondering what your punishment is, yes?" The two nodded slowly.

King Inu opened the box, motioning for Kagome to take out the contents. She reached her hand in to pull out a whip and something black and leathery.

Inuyasha was very disturbed. Well, more like beyond disturbed. "DEAR GOD! WHAT IS THAT?"

.-

Kagome sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her assumption had been wrong. Very wrong. Her real punishment was to work all day out in the rice field. And for Inuyasha, well, he was her 'ox.'

_Hehe, gotcha!_

Inuyasha, hooked up to the harness withthe large plow attatched to it, bent down on his knees, breathing heavily. This was a lot of work. He was expecting something involving Kagome andsome -oh I don't know- adultry maybe?Though it's not like he wanted that...err...well, maybe he did. Who knows what that guy's thinking?

Kagome pushed the plow with Inuyasha on the other end pulling. The shallow water on the muddy ground was making it a little hard to manuever the plow around. They slipped a couple of times, and they weren't get much better at it either.

Kagome lost her footing and fell in the mud yet again. She just lay there in defeat, not wanting to move from the spot.

Inuyasha sighed and unhitched himself from the plow. He slowly made his way over to her, kneeling beside her. "You okay?"

Kagome just made a sound along the lines of "Uhh..." He couldn't make out anything she was saying, seeing as how she laying face down in the mud.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her stupidity and walked back to the plow-or tried to anyway. Kagome stuck her hand out catching the boy's foot, and pulling him down into the mud beside her. Kagome laughed and sat up, glancing down at her clothing. She had been wearing her undergarments _-you know, that white dress girls used to wear under their fancy dresses-_ because of the intense heat. It used to be pure white, though now covered in mud, you wouldn't even be able to tell if she had anything on at all.

_no dirty thoughts intended. oh, by the way, my friend just shouted "mud wrestling!"I think I'll use that._

She glanced over at Inuyasha, trying very hard not to stare at him. However, she still got little butterflies in her stomache. She wondered for a moment why she was acting this way. She thought she hated this guy.

"Haha! Mud wrestling now, are we?"

_see? I did use it!_

They looked over to see -you guessed it- Miroku. Big surprise there. They just shook his comment off, though behind the mud, their faces were red with embarassment.

The monk just laughed again. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said carrying a large barrel over to them, and even before they could protest, threw it on them.

The huge wave of water rushed down on them, leaving them sputtering and coughing. However, Miroku had something else in his sights: Kagome's soaked-through dress, which, unfortunately, exposed her bare chest. Kagome just stood there, not exactly knowing what to do. She thought about flopping down in the mud again, but before she could, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist and press her against something. She looked up to see Inuyasha pulling her close to him protectivly.

"Eyes off, lech," he growled.

Kagome got the butterflies again, though this time they were bigger. She lost all her senses, just seeing him and herself. Time seemed like it stopped. She blushed before getting up the courage to ask him something she'd wanted to ask him for a long time.

"Inuyasha..."

"...yes?"

"Can I...touch your..."

'...oh gods!' He started to panic.

"-ears?"

Inuyasha fell over anime style. He sure wasn't expecting that. But he shrugged it off. "Sure."

The young girl smiled and reached up, starting to rub the two triangular doggy ears. 'Wow,' she thought. 'They feel like velvet...'

The hanyou inhaled her sweet scent. Everything went dark. His senses failed him. Then he could see again, but he was looking at...himself? Why was it like this? Why was he looking on in third person?

_"Oh Inuyashaaa_..." came an evil voice. He whipped around, not seeing anyone. But it came again, calling his name out creepily. Something tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned slowly around to see himself yet again. Though it wasn't really him. It was him...in his demon form. An eery glow was around the demon, giving it a sinister aura.

Inuyasha cautiously spoke. "W-what are you?"

_"I'm you."_

"Are...are you that voice that I kept hearing? Inside my head?"

_"Oh, we're smart, aren't we?"_

"And are you c-controlling me down there?" he said, looking at the scene in which Kagome was rubbing his ears.

_"You bet dog boy. Why? Scared I'll do something...nasty?"_

He froze and blanched. 'Oh no, he's not talking about Kagome, is he?'

_"Hehe, well, in that case, I think I'll have some fun with her." _He turned to the scene again.

The hanyou watched as the fake Inuyasha started to growl. He hoped this demon wouldn't do anything to hurt Kagome.

He almost cried out in terror as the fake Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of him and forced her to the ground. Mud splattered everywhere, and she gasped in fear as he hovered over her on his hands and knees.

The fake kneeled closer to her, their noses almost touching.

Kagome was breathing heavily and managed to gasp out, "I-Inuyasha? W-what are doing?"

The fake smiled sadistically. "You know princess, you're very pretty." He took his sharp clawed hand, and extending his index finger, started to scrape her chest, leaving crimson blood where he had cut her.

The princess winced in pain, but bit her lip as to not scream out. That might just anger the demon even more. Then her eyes went wide as the fake's hands went wandering where they shouldn't be wandering, if you catch my drift.

_-Drifts across page-_

Back in reality, all three people seemed to be in their own worlds. The fake was in Heaven, Kagome was in hell, Inuyasha was somewhere in between, and Miroku, the 'innocent bi-stander' was in La La Land. The monk finally snapped out of it and ran over to the girl's rescue. He tackled the fake, but only to be slices across the arm.

Miroku crouched on the ground, cradeling his injured arm. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, imagining what the outcome would be of all the possible actions.

'If I run, he'll chase me and maybe kill me. If I stay here he'll probably take me.' She shuddered at this. 'If I call for help...well...I don't know what he'll do then. I guess it's worth a try.'

She inhaled deeply and let out an ear-shattering scream. The demon fell back alarmed, ears flattened on his head. Kagome saw a quick glance of the king looking out the window, and crash down the stairs towards them. She screamed again, but she didn't expect the fake's next action.

The demon pressed his lips hard against hers. A little too hard for her liking.

_Inuyasha, who was still in the nothingness, watched jealously as the fake him started to make out with the girl. _

_He growled deeply and the fake smirked at him for a split second, and then went back to kissing the princess._

Kagome had many mixed feelings at the moment. Almost like they had all been added and blended together. She wasn't sure if she should be alarmed, or enjoying it. It _was_ her first kiss after all.

The fake finally broke the kiss, and stared into her deep brown eyes. He whispered softly, "And now..." Before she could react to this, he sank his fangs into the tender skin at her neck. The warm blood oozed from the wound and she cried out in pain. The girl fought against him, put he just bit harder. He finally released her and Inuyasha was returned to his body.

_If you guys are wondering what he was doing this whole time, he was playing his gameboy. :) "Stupid Mario! Don't fall off the cliff!"_

The real Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, staring at a wide-eyed, wounded Kagome. She was clearly in shock, andran her fingers acrossthe gash in her neck, coating them in her crimson blood.

"Kagome..." he whispered sadly. Before he could say anything else, the girl smacked him hard across the face, kicked him, and dashed off towards the castle, tears flowing down her face.

Inuyasha placed a hand on the red mark on his face. "...I'm sorry..."

* * *

So, did you like it? Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Oh, my birthday was last week! _-does the birthday jig-_ And sorry if it was too graphic for you. I've been feeling sadistic lately.

PS- Please forgive any spellng errors.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Leave me some comments and constructive critisism. See ya!


	12. It Looks Like a Vampire Bit Me

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm finally back. It seems some people weren't too pleased with the little bit of violence in the last chapter. I apologize for that if I offended you in any way, though I cannot guarantee it will be violence-free in the future. Well, with that over with, on with it! **

**

* * *

**

Marriage by Force

_It looks like a Vampire bit me..._

That's the only thought running through Kagome's head as she starred at her neck in the vanity mirror. _I look like something out of a horror movie._

She jumped as she heard a light knocking at the door, and trotted over to it. She opened it slowly, as to make sure it wasn't Inuyasha coming for another round. She was surprised to see a solemn looking Miroku along with the king, looking equally as serious.

"Kagome," said Lord Inu. "We need to talk."

She put a confused look on her face as Miroku took her hand and led her over to the king-sized bed that she had been sleeping in safely for the past few weeks. But now she was uneasy about going to sleep tonight in here, with the boy who had almost killed her. The boy who had broken something in her, causing her to lose a part of herself.

"My son, I don't know what got into him. I'm sure he didn't mean to. I mean-" Even the king was at a loss for words over his son's actions.

"The serious thing is that," Miroku said, "the bite he made on your neck is a sign. Not just any sign, but a mark. You're his mate now because of that bit-mark. You belong to him now."

It took a while for his words to sink into her mind, and then all the horrors came swirling in at once. All the terrible things he could do to her now. And because of the hideous bite mark on her neck, it permitted him to do anything he wished.

"But my son, he's never acted that way before. Didn't you feel an odd aura about him? He seemed different somehow."

Lord Inu glanced at the young girl, who had a blank look on her face. "Well? Do you have anything to say about that?" he said loudly.

The princess snapped back into reality. _There I go zoning out again. But I just can't help but think of when he held me like that. He protected me...sort of... But when he touched me...that feeling... _

The princess turned bright red and buried her face in her hands, squealing like a fan girl.

Miroku glanced at the king. "I think we'd best be going now."

"I think so too." And they quickly hurried out the room.

.-

Later that night Kagome got ready for the dreaded bed. She peeked through the crack in the door, and saw Inuyasha tapping his foot impatiently on the bed.

"You done yet girl? It's almost midnight!"

She gulped, threw open the doors, and began the long walk to the bed. _Dun dun dun..._

He stared at her with a funny look. "You feeling okay?"

Kagome puffed her cheeks out. _Does this guy not remember what happened earlier? Is he completely stupid? ...That's alright. I know how to get him back. _

The girl grinned evilly at her master plan, and hopped into the bed with the hanyou.

She cleared her throat, and in the most seductive voice she could muster, said, "So, what would you like to do tonight? I mean, it'll just be me and you..."

The half demon was startled by the sudden huskiness in her voice. "Well, I-I was planning on g-going to sleep."

"Oh, come on, that's no fun," she said as she pressed his arm between her breasts, sending a tingle down both their spines, and causing them to simultaneously turn red.

Kagome gulped. _Nice move. ..not. I'm so stupid, that was just plain embarrassing. But so is this._

The princess pushed him from his sitting position so he lay flat on his back. She then gathered the little dignity left, and leapt onto him. The girl was leaning over him, on her hands and knees. She prayed to God that no one would walk in on them. Suddenly a memory came swirling into her brain.

_"Kagome dear, would you come here a minute?"_

_"What is it mom?"_

_"I have something to show you."_

_"What are you doing to that scarecrow?"_

_"This, sweetie, is the position you get in for doing something called a blow job. I'm going to teach you all about them and other things. After all, you're thirteen; the perfect age."_

Kagome snapped back into reality. Why she had thought back to that dreadful lesson, she didn't have the slightest clue. But she decided to try some of those moves on Inuyasha, just to see his reaction.

She thought back to her training session.

_"Step 1. Lean over him. If he looks down your shirt, he likes you. Either that or he's a pervert."_

Kagome did as her mom had once told her. She leaned over him slightly, enough to see down her dress. "So? Have anything in mind?"

The hanyou stuttered, and averted his eyes to the exact spot Kagome's mother said. The girl tried hard to keep from giggling as she noted a small pool of drool forming in the side of his mouth.

The princess high-fived herself in her mind. _Yes! He likes me! Or maybe he's a perv. Oh well._

_"Step 2. Fall backwards. Pretend to trip or something. If he catches your legs, he likes you. If he looks down between your legs, he likes you a lot and he's a pervert."_

Kagome leaned back off of the boy and strategically placed her foot on the edge of the bed, so when she pushed off, she slipped, causing her to fall off the side. Inuyasha caught her legs, and did just as her mother said, causing Kagome to blush slightly.

_"Step 3. Wedge his face between your breasts. This one's the final step. If he pushes you off, he thinks you're going a little too fast. If he glances down and says something like, 'I think we should stop now' then he likes you but is too embarrassed to admit it. And if he goes all out and grabs you, he likes you a lot and thinks you two should 'get busy.'"_

Kagome blushed deeply and gulped.

"Kagome what are you doing? You're acting kinda funny," the boy asked. When he saw what she was doing next, it completely caught him off guard. "What the hell!"

His head was now buried in her chest. The princess was bright red as she hugged him against her personal area. She also made sure to breath through her chest to add some 'motion.' _This is the last step girl. As much as I don't want him to, he needs to do something so I'll know how he really feels about me. _

She inhaled deeply and removed her arms around his head. She looked down to see him looking utterly stunned.

_This started out as a joke. But I'm actually enjoying it. What a sick cookie I am._

She was startled to see his eyes flicker red as wedge his face out, then made a beeline right for her chest, with his tongue lolling out grossly.

Kagome let out a small scream and scrambled off the bed as his eyes turned completely bloodshot.

_It was just a joke! It was supposed to be a joke! I didn't think he'd take it seriously! _The princess thought frantically as he made a mad dash for her.

She fumbled with the key in the door. She always kept an extra just in case. But the demon made it to her before she could open the door.

He threw her on the hard floor and knelt over her, straddling her. There was no time to blush, no time to think, no time for anything.

He hovered over her and breathed, "Tell me you love me."

She did softly. The end came anyway.

.-

The next morning Miroku and the king came to check on them. They opened the door quietly, and what they saw would scar them forever. Inuyasha was asleep on top of the young girl and the floor. They were both naked, and there was a large pool of blood by the girl's side. The king was at a loss for words. Miroku gulped and ran over to them.

He pushed the boy off Kagome and shook her frantically, but only got the pure look of shock that was on her face, her eyes open wide in fright. He noted the gash in her side, and looked over at Inuyasha who was waking up.

When the half-demon's eyes fell on the sight, his eyes went wide. He looked at his nude body and slowly realized what he had done to this poor girl. And for the first time in 10 long years, he cried.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? Was it sad? Was it funny? Was it just plain stupid? And don't worry, Kagome's not gone for good. I'll bring her back. And make sure to review! I need inspriration! 

Special thanks to:

**Hiya **

**Wind Witch 555 **

**Sakurascent **

**Kylria- **Thanks for the B-day shout-out : )

**Pheonix-tabuutz **

**Crazy Tengu **


	13. It's Alive!

**GAHHHH! I can't believe it's almost been 3 months! I'm very very very very very (etc.) sorry. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. And I've also been working on my new (yet to be named) fic! Check out my bio for more info. And I'm terribly sorry if you didn't like what happened last time. And if you're utterly confused, I'll explain it a little better in the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marriage by Force: **

Inuyasha sighed heavily, for what must have been the millionth time that day. He was still mourning over his loss, over what he had done. As much as the hanyou thought about it, he just couldn't get over it. He'd spend hours sitting alone in his room, thinking of what could have been. What might've happened if she was still here. This routine had set in five days ago, and there wasn't a end in sight. Something had to be done.

The young prince sat in his room thinking. The room was silent, except for his steady breathing. It had a gloomy look to it, and there was a nasty blood stain on the carpet-a constant reminder of his sin.

'Why the hell did she do that? Lord, where on earth did she learn even come up with that idea! She must have hung around older people for too long.' His face reddened considerably. 'If she hadn't, she wouldn't be dead. But why? Was it a joke? Was it a sign of affection?A sign of want? Did she want to embarass me? She did a good job of it. God, I don't think I'll ever feel that good again...' Inuyasha's thoughts drifted back to when she'd smushed his face into her bosom. Said boy's face heated up, and he could tell his cheeks were turning red, even if he didn't have a mirror on the spot to check. He quickly shook the thought from his head, afraid of having thoughts like Miroku.

Back to thinking. 'But when she did that, that demon...it took over me...just like that other time...'

Inuyasha recalled what it had been like; he had to just sit there and watch. Watch as that imposter hurt Kagome. It was the same the night she died.

'It was so awful. I just stood there. I couldn't do anything. I watched him hurt her. I watched him _rape _her. I couldn't...do...anything...'

He let out a long mournful wail, which was quite unlike the Inuyasha everyone knew. The maids outside his door shifted uncomfortably. Yes, even the maids were afraid of him.

Even the sweet, loving, and not to mention pretty, maid, Ayame, who would occasionally give him a nice back rub during his bath. She'd always been so nice to him, but now she didn't even look at him. She'd slip out of the room or make up excuses so she wouldn't have to stay with him. The hanyou guessed the word of his adultry had spread just as fast as the princess' death. So it was natural for every woman to be a little afraid.

Inuyasha decided to take a stroll through the castle grounds. It had been a while since he'd had a breath of fresh air.

The prince walked down the corridor, but stopped when he came to Shippo's chamber. That's where Kagome was staying. Or Kagome's corpse anyway. Shippo was the castle healer, I guess you could say. So right now, he was working on a way to possibly bring Kagome back. Thoughthe kitsunehimself said the chances of her actually coming back were slim.

The hanyou couldn't help himself. He peeked inside the chamber through a small hole in the large oak door. There she was...his sweet Kagome...dead...but beautiful...

He sighed...again. 'I guess I better get out of here before I'm accused of being a necrophiliac.'

.-.

Inuyasha sat quietly in the garden, admiring the sky (which he rarely ever did.) He was noting that one particular cloud looked like a bunny when out of nowhere, Kikyou popped up.

"Hello Yashums!" she chirped, overly happy. Inuyasha practically jumped out of his skin, but regained the color in his face, and patted the ground next to him. Kikyou sat down on the patch of grass, and looked into his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha, there's something I'd like to speak to you about."

Inuyasha could help but think, 'This woman has mood swing issues.' "What is it?"

The priestess looked at the ground, staring at a dandelion. "I've been thinking. About what happened- with Kagome I mean. I know it hurts, and I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He didn't want her sympathy.

"And, well, I think I have a way that'll bring her back. It should work faster than Shippo's method. I don't know if we can trust that little kitsune."

The boy blinked in surprise. She wanted to help him? But didn't she want Kagome dead? After all, Kikyou had almost succeeded when Kagome first came to stay with them.

"So, what do you say?" The priestess grinned, putting an arm around him.

The hanyou thought for a moment. "What do you want in return?"

The woman looked him in the eye, her deep brown pools swimming in his amber orbs. "I want you to repay me. I'm not sure how yet, but when the time comes, I want you to help me."

He looked at her with confused eyes, and she answered him byplacing her cold hand on his.

Inuyasha was shocked at her actions. Why had she suddenly become so caring?

The priestess winked at him, placing a slip of parchment on his lap. "Here are some ingrediants I'll need. Meet me tomorrow night when everyone else in asleep." The woman walked towards her hut slowly, as the half demon stared after her. Sometimes he just didn't understand that woman...

.-.

Inuyasha scanned over the list once more, making sure he had gotten everything. It looked more like a grocery list to tell the truth; although there were a few exceptions, such as the pig testes. Gods, what was Kikyou up to?

The hanyou slipped silently into his room, hiding the bag of ingrediants under his bed. He didn't know if he could wait until that night.

When nightfall finally came, he lay awake for hours, thinking of what he'd do with Kagome. How he'd show her how sorry he was, and how much he lov-

"Wait, hold it!" he said aloud. Inuyasha knew that he was moving a little too fast. Perhaps too fast for the princess herself. Plus, he was still puzzled over how fast he'd fallen for her. Usually he was cruel to every girl his father'd pick out. But, for some reason, not this one...not her...

"Gah," he sighed. "There must've been something wrong with me. I mean, she's not exactly that bright, and she's not the best looking girl I've been set up with. Oh well...I'll think about that later. My brain hurts from all this thinking."

He glanced out his window, and saw nothing but darkness, and so he carefully snuck out of the castle with his sack, and dashed over to Kikyou's hut.

.-.

"Glad to see you made it Inuyasha," the woman said as the boy slipped into the small shelter. "I was wondering if you'd even come at all."

Inuyasha was about to make a smart remark when he saw Kagome laying on a table in front of him. "Kikyou, how'd you-?"

"Don't ask questions. Just give me the sack," she said abruptly.

The boy handed her the bag of ingrediants, and Kikyou went to work mixing and boiling them over her cozy little fire.

He placed a hand on the lifeless body of the princess. She was as cold as a stone in winter, and pale as snow itself. He sighed heavily, brushing her hair off her face. 'Kagome...'

A while later Kikyou smiled triumphantly and poured her concoction into a mug, and handed it to the prince. "Now make her drink it."

"Uhh, how?"

"Oh, just pour it down her throat. And don't even think about giving it to her my mouth while you're in my house."

"Wha-? I wasn't!"

"Then do it already!"

"Fine! Just give me some silence."

They stopped bickering like small children just long enough for Inuyasha to pour the stuff down the princess' throat.

The princess suddenly began sputtering. "Gah! What the heck is that!"

Inuyasha was so shocked he just stood there, not even bothering to whipe the gross potion that was spat on his face. "K-Kagome?"

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!"

"AH! Inuyasha!"

The boy raced foward to crush her in a hug, but he only grasped an armfull of air. He opened his amber orbs to find her hiding behind Kikyou. He felt a sharp pain where his heart was, almost like she'd just denyed him or something. Not that he had feelings for her...feh...

"Kagome..."

* * *

Wellll...that's it, got writer's block going. Again, thanks to all who reviewed and hopefully it'll be a sooner update next time. Bye! 


	14. Masquerade

**Note: I'll take down that authors note as soon as I figure out how. _-nervous laugh-_**

Well well. Looks like I'm back yet again! After quite a LONG break.

And I **changed my name! Before I was Master and Commander. **Now everyone must call me **Inle**.

Hmm, some of you had some mixed feelings about my last chapter, and some of you just plain didn't get it.XD I guess that's my fault, but I mean, I just couldn't help it. I hope you guys like this one better. Oh yeah, and here's to the people who reviewed!_ :gives you cheese: _Cheese for **EVERYONE**!

_Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! I've gotten over 100 reviews! **100! **:faints:_

_100th reviewer _Me -_tear_- I love myself. No, I'm kidding. Thanks again Me!

Note: and this chapter will be a lot longer than my previous one, (almost 4,000 words) just so you know. And it might get a bit iffy towards the end. It's a part my friends decided she wanted to put in it, so blame her, not me. It's nothing too bad, but it's just a warning.

* * *

Chapter 15: Masquerade

--------

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disbelief. Why was she this afraid of him? He thought they were close, but then again he couldn't blame her, since he did kind of kill her...(**a/n**: that sounds funny. no wait, it's supposed to be sad)

The hanyou sighed and turned to leave. "Please forgive me Kagome. I didn't mean to..."

As he left Kagome stared after, chocolate eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, but it's not that simple."

Kikyou, looking quite puzzled, smiled down at the princess. "You know, he did bring you back. He's the one who gathered everything I needed for the spell. He cares about you, as much as think otherwise." The woman smiled warmly down at the princess.

Kagome, just like Inuyasha, was confused at Kikyou's sudden change of heart towards her. But then again, who really understood Kikyou anyway?

The princess stood to leave and bowed to Kikyou, thanking her. She just needed some time to think.

Kagome slowly glided towards the garden, and sat down on a stone by a rose bush. She plucked a flower off, but hissed as a thorn sliced her finger. The girl sucked on the cut, shutting her eyes tightly, determined not to let the tears flow. Why? Why did she have to be of royal descent? Why couldn't she have been born a commoner? She found herself cursing her mother for having her, and was ashamed that such a thought had even crossed her mind. When tears threatened to flow again, she heard a distant call.

"Lady Kagome!" Said girl turned to see who it was.

The voice belonged to the cute 10-year-old girl named Rin, who worked in the wound-tending chamber. That girl knew too much about tending to injuring for her own good. To think...a 10-year-old!

"My Lady, the Lord wishes to speak with you!" the girl said, a wide smile never leaving her face. Kagome sighed dreamily.

'How can this girl stay so happy all the time?'

"Kagome! He said right away, you must hurry! Believe me; you don't want to upset the king."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Rin," she said, ruffling the girl's hair. With that, she ran off to the castle, flying right past Inuyasha, causing him to trip and fall into the koi pond. Kagome stopped, turning to look at him. She was about to apologize, but the sheer look of surprise was too much.

The girl burst out laughing, shooting off running even before the boy could respond. And in spite of himself, he laughed too.

---------

InuTaisho looked up from a large stack of letters. "Ah, glad to see you made it princess."

Kagome bowed. "What did you want to speak with me about, sir?"

"Oh yes, well, first I'd like to say that I'm very sorry for what you've been through. I apologize that we have made your stay here anything but enjoyable."

Kagome stared at the floor. "It's alrighty, sir." However she did nothing to object to the truth in his words.

"Well you see, the why reason I wanted to speak with you was because I wanted to get your opinion on something."

Kagome was surprised. The king wanted her advice? What an honor!

"Well, I've been thinking about ways to lead up to your wedding and I can't really think of anything... So I want you to come up with something that will get the crowds buzzing!"

'Great, a party to get everyone excited about my wedding to that baka. Hmm, ah! I know just the thing!'

"My lord, why not have a masquerade ball? Everyone has fun at those! You get to dress up and people go all out coming up with costumes!"

"A masquerade..." the king echoed quietly, looking skeptical. After a few moments he smiled widely. "Genius!" he boomed. "Pure genius! Now we have to plan the events."

Kagome sighed with relief. 'This is perfect! Now this way I don't have to be around Inuyasha, and no one will notice!'

"Aha! I have the perfect idea!" the king boomed again. Kagome groaned inwardly, hoping it wasn't anything involving Inuyasha. "So the guests will be entertained, we can have a little game take place. The guests can try to guess which of the young ladies is you!"

Kagome cringed, but the king didn't seem to notice this, so he continued on. "And they can also guess which young man is my son! Oh, this is perfect! I've really outdone myself this time!" The king was positively beaming. "And at the end of the event, my son's marriage to you will be announced."

This princess stood up to leave, but the king stopped her. "And my advisor will come by later to discuss the wedding plans with you and have your dress fitted. Thank you for so many great ideas. You have got to be the smartest girl there is!" Kagome felt her cheeks get a little warmer, and she bowed deeply before scurrying off.

-----------

Inuyasha sat by the koi pond, lost deep in thought. He was trying to come up with a costume idea for this masquerade thing his father had announced earlier. He pressed his face into his hands. This much thinking was starting to hurt his head. What could he go as? A dog? No, that would be too easy for the guests. Everyone would accept him to dress as one. What about a fox? That might work, but he decided to keep thinking...no, thinking hurt his head. A fox it was then.

-----------

The king was in the throne room planning out the grand ball when two of his guards burst in, trying to restrain a girl who was madly trying to escape from their grips. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl was forced to her knees at the king's feet, and a gag was put in her mouth.

The king stood up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord," said one of the guards, "this girl was found in the woods surrounding our castle. It seems she's been spying on us, and trying to find ways to get it."

Lord Inu eyed the girl skeptically. "Tell me, why is it you've been spying on us in the woods. Is your kingdom declaring war on us?"

The girl spit out the gag, eyes full of hatred. "I'm not a spy. But you've taken away something very precious to me and the people of my kingdom. We would like the immediate return of it, and we will leave you be."

The king looked quite puzzled at the girl's words. "I'm sorry, but what have we taken? If it's money you want I'll give you any amount."

The woman looked absolutely livid now. "You have taken away Kagome!" she spat at the king. "She was my best friend, and then you just barge in and kidnap her! The kingdom of Kai demands the return of our princess!"

Lord Inu sat down again on his throne, massaging his temples, muttering something under his breath. "I'm very sorry, but this kidnapping was not under my orders. I told Inuyasha to go get her and have dinner, not barge in and whisk her away. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. They are to be wed soon and we-"

"Wed!" the girl shrieked. "Kagome is not marrying anyone unless they are approved from the King and Queen of Kai! This is not a matter for you to decide on your own!"

She continued to yell as the king got up very calmly, and began to shuffle through a stack of papers. When he found the one he was looking for, he shoved it at the girl, cutting her off. "Read it," he said.

The girl glared at him, and read the letter, eyes widening. "Do you mean to tell me that...Kagome's parents agreed to this arrangement? B-but that's impossible!"

"They even signed it," the king said with a yawn. He stared the girl right in the eye. "Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"Sango," she said angrily.

"Right then. Guards, please take Miss Sango to Kagome's chamber. And keep an eye on her. She will be Kagome's private maid."

Sango was filled with hatred and joy at the same time. This meant that even though Kagome couldn't go back to Kai, Sango would still get to see her! This time when the guards led her up the stairs, the girl made no struggle at all.

----------------

Kagome sat on a stool sewing her costume to be worn at the ball. She heard a knock at the door. The girl put down her things and opened in slowly, but it swung open, revealing an overjoyed Sango.

Kagome, despite being smacked in the face, was shocked, and then as overwhelmed as Sango was. They hugged, twirling around the bedroom.

"Oh Kagome, it seems like forever since I've seen you!" The girl studied her face. "You look thinner. Have they been starving you?"

The princess was too blinded by joy to answer, let alone hear the question. She just merely continued to hug her friend and smile. This was the best wedding present ever.

---------------

A few days later, the much awaited masquerade was to take place. Even on such short notice, almost all the guests arrived. Most of them were from wealthy kingdoms near Wasashi. Kings, queens, princes and princesses arrived in magnificent costumes, flowing with jewels and other such things. The grand hall looked about like Noah's Ark.

As each of the guests entered the castle, they were each handed a rose. This was the event the king organized, which he was very proud of by the way. However, to Kagome's misfortune, it was directed at herself. The attendants would try to guess which young woman she was out of the sea of other young ladies. When the guest thought they found out who she was, they would give her their rose, or if they guessed wrong, then they would be giving their flower to a complete stranger.

Kagome had put the finishing touches on her dress, and silently slipped into the large crowd. The princess was dressed as an elegant peacock, feathers, emeralds and sapphires adorning her beautiful blue and green dress. She shyly pushed her way through the crowd, trying to find Sango. Sango had told her what she was going as, and Kagome was glad. At least she could talk with her and not be bored completely.

She soon spotted the girl and waded over to her. She was dressed as a swan, much like Kagome's, but white with jewels and pearls. Sango was surprised she was allowed to wear such a pricey dress, especially since her last encounter with the king.

"So," said the maid. "I heard the prince is dressed as a fox. I would've expected a dog..."

Just as Sango said that, Kagome saw a fox mask, and held her breath. Both the girls adjusted their masks as the man waded towards them. He had long silver hair tied in a high ponytail. 'Perfect,' thought Kagome. 'And I thought I wouldn't have to see him. Maybe if I change my voice he'll leave...'

But the man just eyed her for a moment, and proceeded to get some wine from the table behind her. The princess let out a sigh, and realized she'd been holding her breath the whole time. But as he passed Kagome, he stopped, staring her straight in the face. He took out his rose and showed it to her, before seductively slipping it down the front of her dress.

The princess turned cherry red as the man moved his face mere inches in front of hers. "Nice to meet you, princess." He then bowed deeply, and left the two ladies utterly confused.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked, a blank stare on her face.

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Then who was it?"

"I have no clue."

Sango twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Well whoever he is, he certainly is smooth. Did you see the way he just-"

"Yes Sango," the princess interrupted. She plucked the rose out of her dress, her cheeks heating up at the mere thought of it.

Kagome stared at the flower, twirling it around in her fingers. She didn't even notice the hand snake its way around her waist. The girl yelped as the arm pressed her up against a body. She was whirled around to face a man with silver hair in a high ponytail, dressed as a fox.

The blank expression returned to the princesses' face. "Eh..."

"Kagome," the person said, "it's me."

The man lowered his mask enough for her to catch a glimpse of two golden eyes. The girl shoved him away, but he grabbed her around the waist again, determined not to let her escape.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

A sigh could be heard behind the clay mask. "Kagome, I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize."

"Inuyasha, look. You're nice and all, but I just can't trust you. Not after..."

She drifted off, well aware Sango was listening. And since Kagome had conveniently left out her own death in their conversation, she thought it might be best not to mention it.

"You know, that thing. That happened."

"Yeah, I know, that's what I'm trying to apologize for. You don't know the full story Kagome. I want you to know. I want you to know that I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Kagome's face softened at these words. She glanced behind her to see Sango, staring intently. She waved at her that everything was fine, and allowed herself to be lead behind the stairwell, away from the mass of people.

She leaned against the wall. "Okay, talk."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes behind the fox mask. "Look. You know I'm a half demon, so I have a bit of full demon in me. Before you came, it was well under control, and I rarely had any attacks." Kagome's eyebrows raised in surprise at this. "But then when you showed up, my demon side began to feel lust toward you. It was hard to keep it under control."

Even though he said it so indifferently, Inuyasha turned a nice shade of red, relieved that he had a mask to hide it. Kagome was doing her best to hide the change of color in her face. 'Lust...towards me...?'

"S-so, then that night when you, well, kinda did some...things...my demon side went crazy, lusting for you more than ever." Oh, he was trying so hard to keep his dignity, but his voice was getting weak with embarrassment. "I tried to suppress it, but it was no use. It took control of me, leaving me to my mind, where it was condemned. All I could do was watch him take you...watch him hurt you... I curse myself for being weak, and not being able to help, " he said, his voice getting louder with each word, saying the last part with a snarl."

I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't strong enough. I'm too weak to protect you!" Kagome's shoulders shook gently, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha." She flung herself into his arms, crying into his chest. He rubbed her gently on the back, pulling her away to from him. He pulled his mask to the side, letting it rest slanted on his head. The prince planted a soft kiss on her cheek, sending shocks of pleasure running up Kagome's body. When he pulled away, she put his mask back into place, and whispered in his ear, "And don't ever say you're weak. That's just a load of-"

"Hey Kagome, where'd you go off to?" Sango called out. When she saw them, a sly smile appeared on her face. "Never mind."

Kagome looked shyly up at him, and the prince tucked his rose behind her ear. "You will come up to see me later, right?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

A huge blush spread across her cheeks and she hastily nodded her head before running off to find Sango again.

The princess almost made it back to her friend when suddenly she tripped over something. Probably someone's foot. The girl was picking herself up off the ground when another man stuck out his hand to help her up. It was Inuyasha again. He took hold of her arm and dragged her into the hallways connecting the throne room to the foyer.

"What do you want now?" the girl said playfully. The man removed his mask, and to Kagome's dismay, it wasn't Inuyasha. Although he looked much like him, he had some sort of moon tattoo on his forehead, and striped on either cheek. He leaned in close, inches from her face, and in one swift movement, he tore off her mask. Kagome yelped a little as the string snapped, and took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry, but I think I'll go get some wine. I'm really thirsty." The man put out his arm, preventing her from moving, and backed her into a corner, out of sight.

"We can't have our little princess running away, now can we?" He said it so coldly, and without any emotion, it made the princess shiver.

Kagome was pulled into a fast, hard kiss. She tried to break free, but it was no use. She screamed into his mouth as he put his hand on the top of her breast, massaging it, his rough hands irritating the skin. Kagome cursed her seamstress for making it so low-cut. The man planted a trail of hot kisses down her neck, pushing her dress down, revealing her chest to him. He drew all his attention there. Now she could only manage a whimper instead of a cry for help. "Please...stop..." she begged. He ignored her, and started grinding against her, causing her whimper growing louder. Kagome tried desperately to cover herself up, but she couldn't. He had control over her, and he wasn't about to stop.

Thankfully a random guest happened to pass by and see this going on. He recognized her as the princess and noticing her extreme discomfort, went back for help. Soon after guards swarmed around her and the man, but the youkai broke free of their grip, disappearing into the night.

It all went by so fast; Kagome slumped against the wall, not even aware of her surroundings. Sango and Inuyasha came to her aid, the latter blushing deeply at her current state. Sango quickly pulled her dress back up, tying her mask back over her face. It was probably best not to let anyone else see that the princess had been harassed.

The princess snapped out of her trance, got up, and marched back into the throne room, as if nothing had happened. Sango followed quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," Kagome chirped, a little too happily if you asked Sango.

Apparently the rumor spread fast, because as soon as Kagome entered, she was bombarded by flowers and questions. Some of these questions were completely outrageous; it was obvious some people needed to clean their ears out.

"So, princess, how does it feel to be raped in front of your future husband?"

"Princess Kagome, I heard Inuyasha did it. Is that true?"

"Your Highness, you should be ashamed, making love to a stranger!"

"All she did was kiss him you twit!"

"No, I heard she just talked to him."

Sango was boiling over with anger. Finally she exploded. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT YOU IDIOTS!"

The crowd got silent. Sango continued, but not as loud. "The princess was led into the hallway by a man she didn't know. Nothing happened. All he did was kiss her rub her-"

"Okay, I think that's enough Sango," Kagome said, her voice weak with embarrassment. Sango gave her friend a sad look, and then returned to trying to melt the guests with her glares.

"Alright people, clear the way!" Kagome silently walked down the aisle cleared by her loud friend. 'Why...why do all of these things keep happening to me...?'

She stepped up onto the platform where the thrones sat, unaware Inuyasha and the king were waiting for her.

The king smiled at her, handing her a large bundle of roses. He saw her mouth tweak upward into a small grin, and he beamed. "And now I'd like to announce, the future wedding of these two fine young people!" he boomed enthusiastically. The room erupted with cheers and claps; Kagome couldn't help herself. She beamed too.

----------------------

Wow, 9 pages in Word. That's pretty good. Well, as you've noticed, I like to pick on Kagome. It's not that I don't like her, it's just...well...I dunno. Recently she's been really gettign on my nerves in the show. She can be really annoying when she wants to be. Well, in my own defense,all of this happening to her shows how tough she is. Teehee. Don't worry, I'll make her real happy later. When she gets some time with Inu. -wuhoh- Some people as well as my friends have been asking me to make this a lemon, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think I should do.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Please leave a review. It makes me very happy. And I also need some ideas! If you have any good ideas for fun little chapters, tell me in a review. Love you guys!

**Note: I'll take down that authors note as soon as I figure out how. _-nervous laugh-_**


	15. What Rhymes With Again?

Aughhh! I am so sorry it took this long to finally update! I've been so busy, but now that marching band season is over, I finally have time to write.

**Disclaimer: **Just for future reference for all chapters- I dunown Inuyasha.

**Important Note! **After this chapter is posted, I'm going to go through the whole story and delete author note chapters I forgot to take down. So if the story suddenly has less chapters than before, that's why.

**Another Important Note!** From now on, when the characters are thinking, their thoughts will be in _italics._ This causes less confusion between speech and thoughts. Though if it's harder for you to read this way, tell me in a comment. I'll take in all the comments and decide which way is easier.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! _-hearts and ponies- _XD

* * *

**(What Rhymes With Again?)**

_Oh God, she's sulking again._

Inuyasha sighed in frustration as Kagome looked sadly out the window of his room. She sighed dramatically and looked down, letting her ebony hair fall elligantly over her shoulder.

"Come on Kagome, cheer up. This isn't like you at all." The half demon stopped, searching for words to fill the empty silence. "Look, I have no idea how Sesshoumaru slipped past the guards, but it won't happen again. I promise."

The young princess let out an unladylike snort. "Oh yes my loyal hanyou, I will lay my trust on your shoulders. Do not fail me."

"Hmph, there's no need for sarcasm."

"You want me to trust you? Do you want me to remind you who it was who killed me?" The girl stopped for a moment. _That still sounds weird when I say it._

"I already appologized for that! What else do I need to do? Miroku's already working on some sort of spell so we can stay in the same room together at night again."

The prince let the words slip and felt his cheeks heat up as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you enjoyed my company?"

"W-well, yes. I did. But not like that!" he hurried on as a look of disgust formed on the princess' face. "Oh you know what I mean. I like talking to you. You're fun to be around."

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. "Well thank you. I guess you're pretty nice too...sometimes..."

"Tha- Hey! What do you mean 'sometimes'? I'm always nice to you."

"Psh, not even close, Dog Boy. You seriously need to be learn some manners."

"Yeah well...uh...lunch is ready."

Kagome laughed. "Is it that hard to come up with a comeback?"

The prince looked away with a 'hmph'. "No. I'm just trying to be more...polite." And with that he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to pull her to the dining hall.

After a moment of awkward silence, he asked, "Hey, what happened to the Kagome that forgave me at the ball. I mean, you were practically all over me!"

"I was not!" Then after a moment, she added curtly, "Mood swings."

"Oh, I see. So it's that time of the month again?" He was pretty sure he heard a vein pop.

.-.

"Why, Sango, this looks delicious! It's a good thing I put you in the kitchens, or else I never would have guessed your cooking was this fantastic!" King Inu said happily.

"Oh, th-thank you, Your Highness." Sango bowed deeply before returning to her own seat at the huge table.

"Wait a moment," the king said thoughfully. "Where is my son and his bride to be?"

Everyone at the table looked around at each other, confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh well," the king said brightly. "They're probably just having some fun, if you know what I mean," he concluded with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

That statement earned a gag from Sango, and a hearty laugh from Miroku.

Sango was about to ask if she could go check on them, when she heard rapidly approaching voices.

Everyone stared as Inuyasha ran past the doorway, laughing histerically, and a furious Kagome racing after him (which is quite an accomplishment in a dress) yelling, "Inuyasha, I'm gonna kill you!"

The people in the dining hall stared at where they had been for a moment, before the king cleared his throat. "Alright. Uh, everyone dig in!"

.-.

Kikyo sat at the dinner table in silence. _Now is the time to put my plan into action. All I have to do is get Kagome to hate Inuyasha, and then he'll be mine. It's so simple. Now I just have to wait until they get here, and then I'll use my new spell and voila!_ She smiled to herself and hummed a happy tune as she devoured her soup.

.-.

After playing a nice game of chase around the castle for half an hour (which Kagome completely failed at), they finally made their way back to the dining room, where the servents were clearing off the table as everyone else intently listened to the king tell a story.

Kagome slumped over the chair in her usual place at the table, huffing and gasping for air. "Stupid corset. I'm gonna keel over any minute now." She noticed Kikyo at the table, doing her strange no-blinking thing again. _Geez, what is with her?_ Just then Inuyasha made a strange noise that sounded like he just hacked up a lung and shivered. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Is that all? Geez, you move slower than the snails in the garden."

"Come over _-wheeze-_ here and say that to _-wheeze-_ my face you bas-"

Sango gasped loudly. "Kagome!"

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I mean, you jerk," she finished with a sweet smile.

The prince sneered again. "Whatever...bitch."

Everyone in the room gasped. Sango dropped the plate of food she was holding. King Inu choked on a grape.

The princess held her temper this time. "Humph, you wish." That comment earned her a small giggle from Sango.

"Oh, how right you are. I just want to do you soooo bad," the prince smirked. "All I want right now is to have you squirm in my bed."

Sango gasped in rage and dropped another plate of food, King Inu choked on another grape, and heck, even Miroku looked stunned.

"I-Inuyasha, what do you-" Kagome started in confusion, her face heating up, but was cut off by the hanyou.

The prince continued. "Well, you're my bitch after all. We've already done it, and man do I want some more." He advanced towards her. "Come on, how about you and me have some fun tonight."

Kagome's face turned cherry red. "I-Inuyasha? But everyone's listeni-"

She squeaked as he grasped her wrists in a firm hold, pulling her against him. "Or, if you like, we can just do it right here and now. You know, give these folks a nice show." He laughed softly, his clawed fingers gliding seductively over her neck.

Behind her, Miroku fumbled around in his robe for the spell he'd completed just that morning. _Come on, I know it's here somewhere...Ah! Here we go!_

The prince made his way around Kagome, and resumed his hold on her from behind. "Come on princess..." His words trailed off as he placed his hands protectively over her body. "Tell me what you desire most, right now..."

King Inu stood up in rage. "Inuyasha! What the hell has gotten into you? Let her go right now!"

"Please, your highness. Let me handle this," Miroku said, standing up, sutra in hand. (at least I think that's what they're called...)

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hands, holding them in their sensual position, and hopefully preventing his movement for the moment. Unfortunately for her, he just saw this as an invitation. His lips made their way to the junction where her neck and shoulder join. She jumped at the sensation, and her breath became short.

The lips on her neck pulled away, and the prince made a wretched sound as Miroku threw the spell at him. His hold on her tightened, and she stumbled over her as he composed himself.

"Augh, my head. Where am..." He looked down to see Kagome gazing up at him expectedly. His eyes widened at their current position, but more at the current position of his own hands.

"I, uh, I didn't mean..." Inuyasha stuttered, hands flying to his sides. He glanced around, mortified to see the entire castle's residents staring at him.

Sango promptly marched over to him, smacked him as hard as she could, and then splashed the glass of wine she carried in his face. Feeling accomplished, she grabbed Kagome's hand and marched out, muttering something inaudible.

"Well..." Miroku said. "That was...interesting."

.-.

"The nerve of that guy!" Sango ranted. "I can't believe he treated you like that!"

"Yeah..." Kagome added quietly. "I can't believe it happened again..."

"I know! And-" Sango stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait, what do you mean _again_?"

"Did I say again? I meant...uhh..." _Oh shoot what rhymes with 'again'? _Her friend eyed her suspiciously.

"Kagome, I think you'd better explain yourself."

The princess sighed heavily. "Alright..." They headed back to Sango's chamber to avoid eavedroppers.

.-.

"Damnit Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled in pain as the monk ripped the sutra off his head. "Did you have you stick it in my hair?!" he snarled, making sure a bald spot hadn't formed.

"Inuyasha, please remember I was in a rush, as well as clear across the room. Not to mention my hand-eye coordination is terrible."

"Sure, whatever. Just find out why this keeps happening to me!" he yelled in frustration. "This can't keep happening like this. Sooner or later Kagome's going to stop trusting me. I'm suprised she's made it this far without shutting me out of her life."

"Inuyasha, Kagome obviously has hope for you. She trusts you. Why else do you think she hasn't run away yet?"

The prince looked thoughtful for a moment. "Miroku, that's one of the most intelligent things you've ever said."

A vein popped out on the monk's head. "Why thank you, Inuyasha. I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

.-.

"Kagome, why the hell do you still trust that creep? He's tried to harm you multiple times! For goodness sake he's killed you!" Sango shrieked, tears forming in her deep brown eyes. "Kagome, please, I don't want to see you get hurt again... Please, let's just get out of here. We can make it on our own, or we could go back to Kai. Please..."

The princess looked down at her friend, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt a pang of guilt. _I'm so sorry Sango. I've been so selfish. You've done so much for me, given up so much for me. The only I can do is do what you ask..._

"Okay. I'll do it."The princess pasted a smile on her face. "Come on Sango, let's get packing."

"Oh Kagome!" she said, jumping into the girl's arms. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll take good care of you! Now hurry, and meet me in the garden."

"Alright," she said, feeling a pang of sadness as she headed out the door. "I'll be there."

.-.

"Kagome! Kagome! I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled, pounding on the door. "Come on Kagome! I know you're in there! Why else would the door be locked?"

The princess ignored the yells and loud bangs as she packed clothes into a sack, her heart pounding. _Inuyasha, Sango's right. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. _Her head spun as she looked out the window to the ground below. Sango stood down there, waving frantically up at her, two horses by her side.

The princess quickly started knotting bedsheets together, and threw it out the window. She cursed as it cut off a good ten feet from the ground. The pounding on her door became harder, and she knew she had no choice. The princess quickly tied the rope to the bedpost before slowly lowering herself out the window.

She looked down, and saw Sango waving her hands frantically, motioning to the back door leading to the kitchen.

_Shoot, they must be onto us! Ahhh!_

The girl shrieked as her hand slipped, and she fell to the ground.

The only thing that broke her fall was a clump of bushes. She cursed under her breath, limping over to Sango and the horses. Her friend helped her onto the beautiful brown stallion, before getting on herself. Just then, the princess saw Inuyasha appear at the window, looking frantic, and confused. The girl panicked, and kicked the horse in the sides. She took off, hair whipping behind her, and for once she felt truly free.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango, who was catching up to her, and back to the prince who was still gazing at her out the window. _Inuyasha, this is the true test. Let's see if you pass._

_---------------------_

**Wohoo! Wasn't that exciting! I know, I'm so evil. I leave you guys hanging for like a year, and then I leave you hanging again! I'm sorry. I'm having major writers block. But I promise I'll try to update more frequently!**

**Love all you guys, and thank you so much for all the reviews! If you have any ideas you think i could use in my story, feel free to tell me in a comment!**

**Oh yeah, and comment! You guys keep me motivated.**

**Love, Commander-chan.**


End file.
